The Mafia Calls! Dangerous Business
by Kokyou Konran
Summary: *summary change* Sconoscuito Tsubasa turns out to be the new Moon Guardian! And to make matters worse, she did something terrible that is still haunting her to this day and has come after her! R&R please! HibarixTsubasa/HibarixOC
1. Shocking News!

Mars: Hello desu~! My name's Mars! This is my first fanfiction that i have published on so yay!

Tsubasa: She does not own any of the characters (but she wishes she does) because they all belong to Amano Akira-sensei, except for me of course and a few other characters that will appear later in the story.

Mars: Get out, Tsubasa! This is your debut, so get out!

Tsubasa: Fine, fine. Whatever. See ya and enjoy!

* * *

Ch.1 Shocking News! (Tsuna's POV)

'It's been peaceful since that incident in the future,' I thought. Then I sighed. 'At least I can rest for a while.'

Then, out of nowhere, I was kicked out my thoughts. Literally. "Aah!" I screamed as my face slammed into one of my room walls. I got up from the floor after a few seconds and rubbed my aching head. I looked at my attacker. "Re-Reborn! What was that for?!"

"It's no time to slack, Tsuna. We still have work to do," Reborn, my baby hitman tutor said. "We still have to train."

I gaped at him. "B-but I've only had 2 days to rest! I took a beating in the future! I've also been missing this whole time, and there is still school to consider!"

"So you want to go to school?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but then I thought of before, '"Hey Dame-Tsuna! Skip school again? You'll never stop being Dame-Tsuna will you?!"', I closed my mouth and shook my head. There was no way I wanted to hear those comments again. Reborn had sighed and started to speak again. "Also I have received information from Dino regarding the Vongola rings."

I snapped back into focus. My eyes widened in surprise. 'Information from Dino?' I had crawled closer to Reborn and looked at him anxious to know what the info is about. "What is it?"

Then out of nowhere, he started to drink a cup of tea. "It's only a rumor from long ago when the Primo Vongola was in charge, but... It seems there is an 8th Vongola ring."

I sputtered out of shock and couldn't form my sentences correctly. "N-no wa-! A-an 8th-?! How-?! Why-?! WHAT?!?!"

Reborn hit me again to help me pull myself together. "Don't be such a Dame-Tsuna. And yes, it seems so. But it's only a rumor, so don't assume anything yet."

"O-okay, s-sure... But why is it only a rumor?" I ask, and tilt my head to the side.

"It's because the 8th guardian wasn't officially part of the Vongola family and-"

"But Lambo isn't part of the Vongola family," I interrupted him, which would be the last time I did! He hit me much harder this time... I whimpered.

"Shut up, don't interrupt me again. As I said before, they weren't OFFICIALLY part of the Vongola family nor any other family. The 8th guardian was rumored to work for any family as long as what they were asked to do didn't violate their morals. This rumor only surfaced now. No one had known about it."

I gasped after realization hit. "So that means... Only the Primo Vongola knew about it?! And now Dino, you, and I know about it, too?! What about the Primo's guardians? Didn't they know? Should I tell the guardians?!"

Reborn shook his head. "No, I don't think they knew about it. None of the other Vongola bosses knew about it either, otherwise Nono Vongola would have said something. As for your guardians... Don't say anything for now. We don't want to put them into a frenzy. We still don't know if there was an 8th and we also have to consider the fact that we don't know if they are on our side or not."

I gulped. "T-true. What if they try to kill me though? What should I do?!"

"I will kill you first if you don't stop complaining," Reborn shoved his gun in my face. "Just be on the down side and try not to get into any trouble. Now get to school, I'm tired. It's my nap time."

"Hii! Y-yes!" I saluted for good measures and ran the hell out of there. "I'm leaving now!"

I ran myself tired all the way to school and to class. I got inside the classroom just in time.

After school:

I sighed. Today just wasn't my day. I looked down at my feet as I walked. I then bumped into someone. I staggered back a little, and looked back up at the person. "Woah! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The person I bumped into was a girl with blue-gray colored hair and bright sunset colored eyes. She looked a little bit irritated. I heard her mumble a bit, "Yeah, that's the reason why we bumped into each other..." I guess she realized what she said because she suddenly bowed. "Oh gawd! I'm sorry! I didn't really mean to say that! I'm just having a hard time right now. This is my first time here and I don't know where I am!"

My eyes widened. "You're foreign? You don't look or sound foreign! Not at all!"

She smiled at me. "Haha. Yeah, I get that a lot. I just learn how to speak different languages without an accent. But really! I'm sorry for saying that."

I smiled back at her reassuringly. "Naw! It's alright. Being in a foreign place for the first time can be frustrating." I sort of sweatdropped. 'Like going to the future.'

"You're a nice person, you know! I haven't met anyone as nice as you in a long time! I'm Tsubasa. And you are?" She held out her hand. I shook it and introduced myself.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna." She started to laugh as our hands parted. I looked at her confused.

"Haha! Sorry, it's just that your name sounds like 'tuna'. I hope you aren't offended." She said to me as her laughter died down.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I get that a lot. By the way, your name-"

She cut me off with her chuckle. "-'is Japanese', you were about to say? Yeah, I know. I'm half Japanese. You must think that's crazy; a Japanese person saying it's their first time here. Haha."

Again, I shook my head. "No, actually I have a friend who's half Japanese and it was his first time coming here too. This is sort of like déjà vu!"

We both laughed. She then looked at the sky and I did too. The clouds started to get that pink color, it was getting late. She started to speak again. "Wow! I didn't think we were talking that long at all! I guess we should say good-bye here."

We looked back at each other and smiled. I notice that she has some bags with her. I'm guessing she was looking for a place to stay for the night. I had then gotten an idea. "Hey! Are you looking for a place to stay tonight? You could come with me to my house and stay for the night. My mom wouldn't mind having one more person sleep over."

Her eyes widened. "Really?! Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Well, okay! Thanks Tsuna!"

She followed me to my house. When we got there, I could smell my mom was already cooking dinner. I opened the door and called out. "Hey, mom! Can you set another place for one more person? I have a friend who's going to stay over, is that okay?"

She called back. "Sure, honey! The more the merrier!"

I bet Tsubasa-san was kind of nervous from the hospitality because I heard her mumble "Excuse me for intruding." I held a smile on my face. It felt good to be home. It felt... Sort of nostalgic. I saw I-pin running after Lambo, but Fuuta wasn't down here. He must be in his room writing in that ranking book of his again. Bianchi must be with Reborn again as well. I lead Tsubasa-san to my room and started to move things around, getting out a futon for her to sleep on. I asked her if she minded sleeping here and thankfully she shook her head, setting her bags down on the futon. We went downstairs as soon as my mom called us, which wasn't long. We all had a great time during dinner; the food was great, the atmosphere was bright, and I got a new friend. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. After dinner we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Mars: So? How was it? Please review if you get the chance!

Tsubasa: You know you want to~

Mars: Stop that!

Tsubasa: Bye!


	2. Hello Again!

Mars: Haha! I have viewers! Anyway I don't know any character in here except for Tsubasa and a few more because they belong to Amano Akira-sensei! Please read and review if you get the chance! Thanks!

* * *

Ch.2 Hello Again! (Tsuna's POV)

When I had woken up, the futon was already folded up and I didn't see Tsubasa-san anywhere. Her bags were still here though, so maybe she was downstairs. I went down to the first floor after I had changed into my uniform and did all my morning rituals. I looked around but I didn't see her anywhere. I asked my mom and she said Tsubasa-san had left for something urgent. I shrugged and ate my breakfast. Then I was off. As I walked to school, I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto. I waved to them and they came over to me.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" They said in unison. Gokudera started to talk first. "Juudaime, why were you nearly late yesterday? And where were you after school? We didn't see you."

Yamamoto had nodded. I gulped remembering what Reborn had told me yesterday. I couldn't tell them, but I didn't want to lie! I panicked and said whatever came to mind. "Reborn had told me something important but I'm not allowed to tell you what it is! And after school I accidentally bumped into someone and made friends with them and-and-" I started to cough from the lack of oxygen. At least I didn't technically lie...

"J-Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera and Yamamoto looked really worried. I didn't want to disappoint them though.

I coughed a little. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Gokudera didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. "Okay, if you say so."

I pushed them along. "L-let's just hurry to class. We don't want to be late!" Oh man was I nervous!

When we got to class, the teacher came in soon after. "Class, we have a new student from England joining us today. She's a year younger than all of you, so please be kind to her. Come in! Please welcome Sconosciuto Tsubasa."

My eyes widened and I looked down as my first thought went to my friend Tsubasa. But then I thought, 'Naw, couldn't be her!' I look up as my own thoughts turn against me and there she was, standing in front of the class with a big bright smile. I jumped out my seat and yelled out, not sure if it was in horror or surprise or excitement. "YOU!! I-I mean you!! I mean-argh!! Tsubasa-san!!"

She waves at me like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Hi, Tsuna!! Wow! This is such a small world isn't it? I actually thought you were my age, I didn't know you were 15! How are you doing?"

I totally gaped at this. What the hell?! I thought- they did- WHAT?!

(Tsubasa's POV)

I grinned at Tsuna's shock. 'Ahh, I'll never get tired of that. It's so much fun to see people's surprised faces, no matter if it's good shock or bad shock.' "Maa maa, Tsuna! No need to be surprised! You should be all giddy and happy and all that crap like that! Hehe!"

He gapes at me still, but I'm guessing he recovered from his shock. He sits back down slowly and then bangs his head on his desk. I think he's out. I sweatdrop a little. 'Oops. I think I shocked him a little too much.' The class started to murmur. I doubt they were good things though.

I looked around the room for a seat, and something catches my eye. Well, someone to be specific. I could recognize those silver locks anywhere I went. I grin again. 'I finally found him after all this time!' I stopped listening to the teacher's voice long ago and walked down the row of students towards the silver haired boy.

"Found you~ Ha-ya-to!" I said. He looks up at me with a confused face. I huffed. "Don't give me that face, you runaway! If you were going to run away, you could have brought me along!"

I hear the class gasp. Then I heard murmurs and cries. I think Hayato has a fanclub. I hear someone laugh. I drowned out their voices and made it seem like Hayato and I were the only people in the room. "So how's Bianchi? I heard she left to find this Reborn-dude, and most likely she found you! Did you faint again at the sight of her face? Maa, you really need to get over that phobia."

He slams his hands on his desks and gets up out of his chair. To stare at him face to face I had to look up. 'Man, he's gotten taller since I last saw him.'

He opens his mouth to speak and the words that come out aren't the ones I was expecting him to say after all this time. "Who the hell are you?!" He has an irritated look on his face, like bringing up the past was a bad thing.

I froze and I felt the blood drain from my face. I stared at him in disbelief. 'He... Forgot... Me...?' I would have fell to the floor right there if I had been my younger self, but my legs held their ground, despite the fact that they felt like jelly. I couldn't believe him. He had forgotten me? He had forgotten how I spoke, what I looked like, how I was like? I gulped. "You forgot me?" **(1) **The lump in my throat that had formed before hadn't gone away. "Yeah, sure we haven't seen each other in like, what, 7 years? Ma ti sei dimenticato di me?!"

I had soon looked down at the ground like the tiling was much more interesting than the look on Hayato's face. I hear him speak again. "What are you-"

**(2)** I cut him off. "È bastardo! This is how you treat your childhood friend?! Even if you do finally remember me, I'm not going to speak to you! Siete diventati una triste, triste persona, Hayato Gokudera..." I look back at him with scorn and anger. His face becomes shocked. I turn around and head to an empty seat in the corner.

* * *

Mars: Yes, I know you are all wondering "what the hell are those foreign words in this story?!" Well~ I took the liberty of putting in ITALIAN! (Itaria!) Haha! Yes, I am evil~

Mars: I am EDITING this chapter a little... I will translate it 'cause **Aya-chan **is being pissy and a lazy-ass (no actual offense to you at all. I just thought people would stop being lazy and translate it themselves but...). Anyway! Here are the translations!:

(1) The lump in my throat that had formed before had not gone away. "Yeah, sure we have not seen each other in like, what, 7 years? But you forgot about me?"

(2) I cut him off. "You bastard!" This is how you treat your childhood friend?! Even if you finally do remember me, I'm not going to speak to you! You have become a sad, sad person, Hayato Gokudera ... " I look back at him with scorn and anger. His face becomes shocked. I turn around and head to an empty seat in the corner.

Mars: Also, the reason Tsubasa said Gokudera's name like how Americans (or other English/people-who-don't-speak-Asian-languages) is because she's lived in Europe most of her life and she's used to putting first name before last name. If you didn't get that like my editor who has gone AWOL, I am sorry but that's funny!


	3. Familiar Face Revealed

Mars: Sorry, **Aya-chan**. I don't think translating it is such a big deal... But... *sigh* if it will rack in the viewers...

Hayato: Oh quit your whining already! Just do it gawd damnit! Who cares!?

Mars: Shut up, Haya... You've no right to critisize! Anyway... I do not own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own the other characters that will pop up in this story. Also... If you want the translation to they foreign language... It's at the bottom notes form now on... Kay'? Happy now? Good.

* * *

Ch.3 Familiar Face Revealed (Hayato's POV)

During the whole class time - no wait, scratch that; it was nearly lunch already - I was contemplating on who this mysterious girl was and how she knew me. I blocked most of my memory at that despicable house, but if it means trying to figure out who that girl was, maybe, just maybe I'll try to unblock them, just this once. I know her name, but I was wondering why it didn't trigger any of my memories. But when she had said my name like that, I felt like there was a pull on my heart. It sounded so familiar, but from so long ago. She had said 7 years ago we knew each other. 7 years ago we were childhood friends. 7 years ago was when I had finally got out of that god-be-damned house.

A familiar voice breaks my concentration. "Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun!" I look up and see Juudaime's worried face and Yamamoto's stupid one. Juudaime speaks again. "Are you alright?"

I blink at him. Still registering his question in my head. Once its download into my brain is finally complete, I answer him. "Juudaime... Ahh, I'm alright. Just thinking."

"A-are you sure? 'Cause it was kinda weird of Tsubasa-san to do that. I didn't know that she knew you." Juudaime's face softened, but still held a worried look.

I didn't want to trouble him so I tried to act like my normal self. "I-I'm alright Juudaime! I'm very sorry for worrying you!"

I bowed my head at him. Worrying about the girl should be my last priority right now. But... I can't help it though. What if she was an enemy trying to pose as a friend? She knew about Bianchi looking for Reborn, she knew about my phobia, she knew how to speak Italian, and she knew that I had run away from home. The only people who knew about all of that were the people who lived in that place. Suddenly, something hit me, like a memory resurfacing.

_I see a forest. I'm running through it, frantically searching for someone. I see a child in the distance and my feet pick up speed._

**(1)**_ "Hayato! Hayato! Dove sei?!" I hear the small girl cry. "Waahh!! Ho paura! Hayato!! Hayato! Waahh!"_

**(2)**_ I run towards the little girl and hug her and she hugs me back. __I whisper to her, "Shh! Non piangere__, sono qui. Non devi preoccuparti più, Tsubasa. __Lo vi protegga."_

My head shoots up, startling Juudaime and Yamamoto. Juudaime looks at me, more worried than ever.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Juudaime stutters.

I look at him and Yamamoto. "Sorry, Juudaime! I just remembered something! I have to leave now!"

I run out of the classroom, but then I stop and stick my head back into the room. "Oi! Yakyuu-baka! While I'm gone, don't let anything happen to Juudaime or I'll blow you up with my dynamite!"

With that warning, I start to run again. My eyes scan around searching for that odd-colored hair. I stop to close my eyes and I try to remember more. Another flashback started to happen.

_I see myself running around __that__ house. I'm searching frantically again, scanning all around me for someone._

_"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" I yell out. I'm scared. My thoughts take a dark turn and I start to become more frantic. I yell louder. "Tsubasa!! Tsubasa!!! TSUBASA!!"_

**(3)**_ I hear someone laughing, but I can't seem to find the source of it. I hear a small voice calling out to me. "Hayato! Hayato! Fino qui! Fino qui!"_

**(4)**_ I look up to see the same girl from before sitting on the roof of __that__ house. __I panic. "Tsubasa! Scendere da lì! È pericoloso essere lassù!"__  
_

**(5)**_ I see her grin at me. __"Non ti preoccupare, non ti preoccupare! __I andrà bene! Vedi?" She gets up and starts to walk like she was on a tightrope in a circus. __"Sarò ammenda! Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, Hayato!" _

_She laughs while I'm still panicking. __Then she stops laughing and I see her leaning off the edge. I become hysterical when I see her falling. I hear her scream as she falls. "TSUBASA!!" _

**(6)**_ The first thing that comes to my mind is "catch her". And desperation takes over as I run to do so. But I was too far from the house and she was falling faster and faster. 'Stupido gravità!!' I accidentally trip and my body rolls. I become dizzy and the next thing I know I'm on my stomach with a painful pressure on my back. I strain to look and see her sitting on me. __I gasp weakly, "Tsu-Tsubasa... S-scendere me... In esecuzione... __Fuori ... Di ... Aria!"_

I jolt out of the flashback. One of my eyes started to twitch. 'That was horrible! I must remember never to be under her when she falls off a building...'

But at least the flashback gave me a clue on where she would be. I turn around and head towards the roof of the school. What I had forgotten was that Hibari Kyouya, the prefect of the school, liked to be on the roof as well.

* * *

(1): "Hayato! Hayato! Where are you?" I hear the small girl cry. "Waahh!! I'm afraid! Hayato! Hayato! Waahh!"

(2): I run towards the little girl and hug her and she hugs me back. I whisper to her, "Shh! Do not cry, I'm here. Do not worry anymore, Tsubasa. I'll protect you."

(3): I hear someone laughing, but I can not seem to find the source of it. I hear a small voice calling out to me. "Hayato! Hayato! Up here! Up here!"

(4): I look up to see the same girl from before sitting on the roof of that house. I panic. "Tsubasa! Get down from there! It is dangerous to be up there! "

(5): I see her grin at me. "Don't worry, don't worry! I'll be fine!" See? " She gets up and starts to walk like she was on a tightrope in a circus. "I'll be fine! No need to worry, Hayato!"

(6): The first thing that comes to my mind is "catch her". And desperation takes over as I run to do so. But I was too far from the house and she was falling faster and faster. 'Stupid gravity!' I accidentally trip and my body rolls. I become dizzy and the next thing I know I'm on my stomach with a painful pressure on my back. I strain to look and see her sitting on me. I gasp weakly, "Tsu-Tsubasa ... G-get off me ... Running ... Out ... of ... air!"

Mars: ... Wow... I just realized how much wordmonkey sucks sometimes... But not to worry! I translated it! But I do wonder... Did you guys translate the 2nd chapter? Was it alright? Please tell me in a review if I should keep translating the chapters or not! Thank you for your time! Also... I'm probably going to update every weekend... Probably... It's just a guess... I'm still working on ch.11 and I want my story to be like manga/anime updates. So please be patient with me! Thank you and have a nice day!

Hayato: ... Man, you sound like one of those clerk people...

Mars: Shut up...


	4. Meet the Prefect!

Mars: ... Hi? I don't own KHR 'cause Amano Akira-sensei does... I own the story and some of the characters you've never heard of that will come up later in this story... Blah, blah, blah... Ya know... It gets really tiring to keep repeating that over and over even though you peoples already know that... Sigh... I'm depressed today, so... Yeah... On with the show...

* * *

Ch.4 Meet the Prefect! (Still Hayato's POV)

I open the door to the roof, "Tsubasa!"

I see her back. It looks like she's busy with something. I don't really care what she's doing. She's going to have stop and explain herself after I'm through with her. I'm down right pissed off! I walk over to her and see her drawing something. "Tsubasa!"

I startle her and she looks back to glare at me. She moves her hand to her mouth and shushes me. I could feel a vein pulsing in my skin. "Don't you shush me! I need to talk to you now so you'd better stop what you're doing and listen to me!"

She looks slightly nervous. She waves her arms around and whispers to me. "Shh, Hayato! Be quiet! You'll wake him!"

I look at her triumphantly and smirk. "Ha! You're talking to me even though you said you wouldn't! Now tell me what you're doing here!"

I didn't even see it coming. The first second she had been sitting on the floor, the next she had her hand over my mouth. She whispered again, "I told you to be quiet Hayato! He's going to wake up!"

I hear a rustle behind her and she gulps. I give her a questioning look and strain to glance behind her. I start to sweat. There behind her was the prefect of the school, Hibari Kyouya. I panic slightly. Only slightly. Juudaime's right-hand man can't waver. Even if they are in the presence of Hibari Kyouya.

"Who woke me from my sleep? I'll bite them to death." I hear him yawn. He looks over at us and she quickly releases her hand from over my mouth. I see her pointing at me... Wait, WHAT?! I look back at the prefect and see him glaring at me. It's my turn to gulp.

"Huh..? That herbivore's dog? Heh, You'll regret waking me," He says, getting onto his feet. He puts his tonfas up. Wait, they just came out of no where! He charges at me and I bring out my dynamite. But I before I could light them, something rushed passed me and blocks the prefect. I didn't realize it right away, but that "something" -Wait, scratch that!- "someone" was Tsubasa. She had blocked him with one of her legs.

"Tsu-Tsubasa?" I was in shock at how fast she had become. They broke apart. They stood still, waiting for one or the other to attack.

"Wao~ Challenging me, eh? You've got guts, herbivore," He says, smirking. I think he's itching to fight her after that block.

She smirks right back at him. "Heh, guts isn't the only thing I have! But... What's with the 'herbivore' thing? I don't get it."

He shifts slightly. "I'm a carnivore. You're a herbivore. That's all there is to it."

She changes her position into a thinking one and doesn't say anything for a moment. Then her face brightens up. "Oh! I get it! You eat the herbivores! And herbivores are weak and usually can't defend themselves! That's why you call everyone a herbivore and yourself a carnivore! That also explains your 'I'll bite you to death' line!"

He smirks again. "Heh, you're smart for a weak herbivore."

I see her cross her arms and an angry look forms on her face. "Weak? Weak?! I'm not weak!"

She then charges at him and he does the same. I slightly sweatdrop. They clash so many times, I can't remember how long we've been on the roof. I hear the bell ring and they both stop in their tracks.

"Hmm? Lunch is over. I guess we'll have to finish this later," He starts to put away his tonfas but then stops. "Unless... You want to keep going and be bitten to death?"

She laughs. "Heh! Unfortunately I have to get to class 'cause this IS my first day here."

Hibari looks thoughtful. "Eh? A newbie, huh? That's interesting. What's your name?"

She smirks. "Sconosciuto. Sconosciuto Tsubasa. Just call me Tsubasa. See ya around."

She turns and heads for the door, but pauses to look back. "Also," She holds up the sketch book from before - wait! When did she get that from way over there?! - "Thanks for posing!"

* * *

Mars: Yay... A fight scene finally... It's going to be fun next chapter... My fav chapter so far is ch. 6 and it is long and funny... So look forward to it... Sigh... Here's a little something to keep you viewers coming back..:

_"Hmm.. How about coming back here after school and we shall finish our fight, huh?" He says, but I'm sure as hell it sounds like he's demanding. I get the hint and nod before I finally get through the door and back into the building with Hayato following behind. _


	5. Crowding Is Inevitable

Mars: Yay! Ch. 5! Haha... This one is funny! And it is more fighting! I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does!

Hayato: Weren't you just emo last week?

Mars: Yes?

Hayato: You're freaking bi-polar...

Mars: And is that a problem? Last I heard it wasn't an illness.

Hayato: It is an illness, stupid.

Mars: Oh... Well on with the show!

Hayato: Hey!

* * *

Ch.5 Crowding is Inevitable (Tsubasa POV)

_"Hmm.. How about coming back here after school and we shall finish our fight, huh?" He says, but I'm sure as hell it sounds like he's demanding. I get the hint and nod before I finally get through the door and back into the building with Hayato following behind. _

It was already after school and I was so excited! My heart was beating so fast, but I calmed it down. I was really itching to fight him. I don't know his name, but he was pretty powerful. When we first clashed I could feel his energy nearly overpowering me! Gawd, it made me excited! After such a long time, I get to fight again. It's going to be an awesome fight, I can't wait to see who would win!

"Tsu-Tsubasa-san! Are you sure you want to go through with it?" I hear Tsuna call after me. I look back to see him running up to me with Hayato and another boy. I think I recognize from class.

"I'm sure, I'm sure!" I reassure him. I look the other boy up and down. Turning back to Tsuna and Hayato, I point at the boy. "Hm, who's this?"

They look at him and the boy just grins. "Haha! Oh, right! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm in the same class as you!"

My eyes widen as he speaks. His voice was familiar. I remembered back in the classroom when I heard a laugh and then it hit me. "Hey! You're the one who laughed when I was talking-" *cough* 'yelling,' *cough* "-Shut up, Hayato- with Hayato. You seemed familiar."

He smiled at me. "Wow! You knew it was me who laughed? You never turned around too! Cool!"

I sweatdrop. He seemed kind of ditzy and weird. "Uh... Yeah... Cool... Anyway! Let's get going, I don't want to be late!" I turn around and march all the way to the roof. When we got there we saw no one, but I could feel that boy's presence. He was here, but where? I look around.

"Up here," I turn and see him standing on the higher roof. He puts his tonfas up in a defensive position. "Now I'll really bite you to death."

I smirked at him. "Let's see about that!"

He lunges at me and I put up a defensive position. I wince slightly as his tonfas clash with my arms. 'He's putting so much force into that attack! I'm totally going to see black and blue on my arms in the morning!'

I decided I didn't need broken bones too early in the fight so I pushed him back and grab my pair of drum sticks that I always keep with me. If he has a weapon, then I need one too! He gives me a questioning look. I already knew the question without it being asked; "How the hell are those going to help you?"

I tell him without hesitation. "These maybe be a pair of drum sticks, but I know how to use them in a battle."

We lunge at each other again. We clash for god knows how long. Both of us are panting slightly, but neither one of us has a scratch. We don't give up, and we clash once again. I smirk though and sigh. "I already won this."

I think I made him pissed because his face changed. It looked like a glare and a pout at the same time. "The battle isn't over yet. You can't say that because I WILL beat you and bite you to death."

I wag one of my drumsticks at him, "Tu-tu! I already see through your strategy. Well, technically you don't have one; you just attack hard and head on until you beat your opponent to the ground. No hesitation either. Your fighting style is so transparent, even a child could see through that!"

I think I pissed him off even further because he attacked me at a higher speed. I blocked his tonfas, but that attack was so powerful it pushed me back and cracked my drum sticks a little. If he kept doing that same attack, I knew something other than my drum sticks would be broken. I decided to end it there. I quickly ducked before he attacked again and wacked his pressure points on his legs. He suddenly dropped to the ground. His legs were shaking and he couldn't get up.

He looked up at me with rage. He spoke with his same monotone voice though. "What did you do? I can't get up."

"I just hit your pressure points, is all. I decided to end the battle before someone ended up beaten and battered and in the hospital."

He glared. "You're just saying that because you were losing and were going to get bitten to death."

I chuckled. "I can't get over how hilarious your little saying or whatever is! It's so cute!"

I hear Tsuna gasp, Hayato gasp, and Takeshi laugh.

Tsuna sputters. "What?! Tsubasa-san! Do you have a death wish?!"

I was about to answer when I felt a rush of wind shove me so hard I slammed into the wall. I couldn't breathe for a while after that and I didn't get up. I think they were panicking. I heard multiple voices flying through the air.

"Oh my- Hibari-san! You could have killed her! I hope she isn't dead! What are we going to do?!" I'm pretty sure that's Tsuna.

"Haha! Why isn't she getting up?" That's totally Takeshi... He's either an idiot, oblivious, or naive... I'd settle for all 3.

"Yakyuu-baka! She was thrown into the wall! She could have broken bones! Oi! Tsubasa!" That's definitely Hayato...

"It doesn't matter. We can just bury her body somewhere." ...Bury me... Oh, you are so dead when I finally have the strength to get up, whatever your name is.

"Hibari Kyouya, you bastard! Damnit! She's still breathing, but you nearly killed her!" That's right, Hibari Kyouya person! Damn… If only I can move…

I hear the door to the roof slam open. I'm glad I was shoved far from the door. I hear footsteps. I wasn't sure how many, but my guess is 3 or 4 people came through that door.

"What's wrong?! I heard an extreme noise from where I was practicing!!" Wow... I never thought I would hear such a loud and annoying voice in my life... I'm gonna need aspirin...

"Hahi! Is that person alright?! We should call an ambulance!" … Scratch that… 3 asprin!

"Is everyone alright? We came rushing up here as soon as we heard a loud noise!" A girl... She doesn't sound annoying, thank gawd!

What I didn't expect was to hear was yet another familiar voice. "What's going on? I heard a bang from the nurse's office..." It's him!

I could feel my aura change with each comment said. And I think my aura was leaking... Everyone's chatter slowly died down as my aura grew larger. I've had it! I freaking need an aspirin –or a 100– when I finally get up! I spoke but it was tricky, I was still was injured but I wasn't sure where. My body felt numb all over. "Damn... You… Shamal..." I could barely speak between my coughs.

I couldn't see because I was facing the wall, but I'm sure he was looking at me. "Oh, is that you, Tsubasa? Aww, aren't you all grown up? I could just hug you if you weren't bleeding all over."

I coughed again. This time more violently. I heard shuffling and felt a hand on my arm. "Cut the-"*cough* "-crap, Shamal! Heal. Me. Now. I need to kick a few people's asses. That includes yours."

I turned my head to face him. Or at least I tried to. I couldn't stop shaking and the numbness wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, whatever. Get her down to the nurse's office. And I'll patch her right up, good as new. Be lucky you're a girl, Tsubasa."

I heard footsteps walking away. But I couldn't stay awake. I think I lost lots of blood and I'm in too much pain. My thoughts fade and my sight darkens. I black out.

* * *

Mars: Tsubasa blacked out! What shall we do?!

Tsuna: ... Why am I here? Wasn't Gokudera-kun here before?

Mars: Uh... He needed to be somewhere?

Tsuna: Right...

Mars: Anyway! Please review! Also... Do you guys want any couplings in this story? I might or might not put any in depending on your reviews. But... Which character should Tsubasa end up with (If I do put couplings? Other than with Tsuna, Ryohei, Lambo, and yuri pairings. Sorry not into yuri pairings...)? You can pair her with characters not mentioned in this story yet, like the Varia, and the Kokuyo gang. Thanks!


	6. Lovely! I'm in Pain!

Mars: Haha!... I need more reviews... I can't tell how many people have been reading my story... Wait! Maybe I can!... I don't know...

Mars: Anyway... Thanks. **Aya-chan**! For all your reviews! You're probably the only constant reviewer... So thanks. I think those would make good couples, but do you want anymore couples? Like Hibari/Gokudera, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Tsuna/Kyoko, Hibari/Tsuna, Tsuna/Haru, etc... So yeah...

Tsuna: What did you do to Gokudera-kun?!

Mars: Oh hey, Tsuna!

Tsuna: What did you do to him?! I found him in a fetal position mumbling, "I'll be good from now on..." over and over again!

Mars: Um.... I didn't torture him with random yaoi pictures/fanfictions I found... Nope, not at all!

Tsuna: ... You sadist...

Mars: Thank you! Now, disclaimers! I do not own any characters except for Tsubasa and a few more that will come up in the story! It's 'cause the KHR characters are all owned by Amano Akira-sensei!

* * *

Ch.6 Lovely! I'm In Pain! (Tsuna's POV)

I was worried. She still hasn't opened her eyes and she lost a ton of blood! Her first day here hasn't even finished yet! I looked at Hibari. His eyes were closed and he didn't even looked worried! ...Wait, then why is he still here?! He hates crowds! And us... I decided to ask him. I cautiously went up to him. As soon as I was about a couple feet from him, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I flinched, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at me waiting for me to speak. "Hi-Hibari-san... Why are you still here?"

He glared at me. I flinched again. That wasn't the right way to say that. I tried again. "I-I mean... You hate crowds right? So why would you stay in a crowded place like this? Are you worried?"

I laughed internally. Yeah right! Like Hibari would be worried. But I'm still curious as to why he's still in the nurse's office. I see he's still looking at me, but not with much of the scary glare anymore. He replies, "I'm not worried, that onna herbivore has something she needs to do for me… And I want to fight her again."

I sweatdrop. Fighting and his school is all he's ever worried about. But that might have been the longest reply he had ever said… Most likely…

I heard a rustle and looked back towards the bed. Everyone else turned their head to the bed as well. Her eyes slowly opened and she rose. She scared me because she looked like she was possessed and the way she rose was as if she had risen from the dead. But instead of stopping at a 90 degree angle, she went a full 180 and plopped her head onto her legs. It looked very awkward and painful to be in that position. Haru and Kyoko-chan rushed to her to prop her back up. She looked really, really out of it. She looked up at Kyoko-chan and her eyes widened and she jumped up and backed up towards the wall.

"Holy hell!! Son of a-" She screamed. She pointed a finger at Kyoko-chan. "Tsuna gender-switched!!!"

I saw Kyoko-chan blush and I could feel my cheeks heat up too. That's so embarassing for Kyoko to mistaken as dame-me. She waved her hands in protest. "N-No! I'm not Tsuna-kun! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

Tsubasa-san slightly relaxed, but was still guarded. Nothing happened for a while, but then she looked up and our eyes met. She finally relaxed and she scratched her head. She was blushing slightly. "Oops! I didn't see you there Tsuna. My bad…"

I think everyone sweatdropped from that little incident. I heard Gokudera-kun sigh though. I saw Tsubasa-san pout. "What was that sigh for, Hayato?!"

He looked at her and scoffed. "Heh! You do that a lot, don't you? Mistakening someone for another person, even when they look nothing alike!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

She jumped off the bed and stalked up to him. She put her hands on her hips and growled. "So what! I was a kid back then. This time is different!"

I sweatdropped. She didn't even deny it. Instead she confirmed Gokudera-kun's accusation.

He scoffed again. "Yeah right!"

She stomped her foot on the floor. "It is! Tsuna SOO looks like Kyoko! They both have petite faces, small bodies, are short, look girly-"

I started to turn red from the supposed facts. They weren't directed at me, but I felt slightly insulted for being called girly looking. I shouted before she said anymore, "STOP!!" They quieted down and turned to me. "That's enough!"

I pointed to Tsubasa-san. "You! You are supposed to be in bed! So get!"

She sweatdropped, but complied with my command. I turned to Gokudera-kun. "And you! You aren't allowed to provoke a patient that's supposed to be in bed! OUT!"

Gokudera-kun jumped slightly and complied as well. But he was a little bit more extreme than Tsubasa-san. He bowed and ran out the door while yelling, "Sorry Juudaime!" I swear you could hear an echo after he said that.

I saw Tsubasa-san shake her head like she was disappointed. I thought I heard her mumble, "Poor, poor, stupid Hayato. So much like a puppy..." but I might just be hearing things. Tsubasa started to look at Ryohei, then at Kyoko, and lastly Haru. She kept staring at the three, and then she stared at me. I think she was asking who they were.

I got the hint and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Ah! Sorry, Tsubasa-san. You're wondering who those three are, right?" She nods. "Um. The boy is Sasagawa Ryohei. He's our senpai. You already met Kyoko-chan, she's in our class. And the last girl is Miura Haru. Uh, she's from a different school, but the same age as us."

She nods again, getting it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hibari-san swiftly throw something at her. I slightly panicked, but when I saw her catch it just as swiftly I sighed with relief. He threw another thing at her and I thought she was going to catch it again, but this time she missed and it wacked her in the forehead. She fell back and the thing bounced off her lap and fell to the floor. It rolled away from the bed and I could see now that it was one of her drumsticks. I saw her quickly sit up and press her hands to her forehead. She had long let go of the other stick and the only noise in the room was the sound of the stick rolling to its partner and the sound of her whimpering.

I quickly went to her to see if she was alright. When she moved her hands away from her forehead, I saw blood oozing from the wound and I started to panic once more. I went to go get some bandages. By the time I got back to them, everyone was staring at her in shock and Hibari was the only one who had his eyebrows raised in surprise. I looked at her as well and gaped. She was licking the blood from her hands like a cat. She stopped and looked at us. She shrugged and went back to licking her hands. We all, except for Hibari, gaped at her like she was some sort of crazy woman. None of us noticed, not even Hibari, the two looming presences.

We all jumped, except for Hibari (again), as a booming voice filled the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You are some kind of crazy women! Damnit! This is why I don't like taking care of you, despite you being female..."

We all turned to see Shamal scratching the back of his head and sighing. Gokudera-kun was right behind him shaking his head.

I turned to see Tsubasa-san. She was pouting. "What? There's nothing wrong with licking blood off my hands! These are my hands and my blood! It's not like I'm licking it off the floor! And blame Kyouya! He threw my drums sticks at my head! And they hurt like hell 'cause he threw them hard!"

I heard Hibari-san scoff. "Hmph. Blame yourself; you didn't catch it," He glared at her. "And I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name. Do you really want to be bitten to death?"

I heard a scoff from her. "Che! Well, you just threw it without warning!" She smirked. "And I don't need permission to call you by your name! I can call you anything I want! Just try to bite me to death! By the way I still don't get why you say that when you don't even bite people."

I sweatdropped, but I was freaking out. She really does have a death wish! "H-hey now! Please don't fight! We don't need more injuries on our hands!"

She grins like Yamamoto. "Maa, maa, Tsuna! It'll be alright! No one's gonna get hurt!"

She gets out of the bed and wobbles slightly towards Hibari-san. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Her forehead had also finally stopped bleeding. When she had finally gotten to Hibari-san, she knelt down. She reached out and touched his leg. Hibari didn't say anything and just stared at her. The room had gotten awkwardly quiet. No one knew what to say, not even Yamamoto, who was usually the silence breaker. She started to grope his leg looking for something. When she had found it she pressed on it on both if his legs, one after the other. Hibari had suddenly stumbled and fell to the floor. She smiled at him while he had a neutral, but seemingly suppressed, glare at her. There were question marks atop all of our heads with the same question in mind. 'What the hell was that for?!'

Hibari snorts, but gets up and walks out the door with all of us still gaping. Tsubasa-san just smiles and waves. Smiles and waves... She calls to him. "You're welcome, Kyouya!"

He stops and turns around glaring. After a few seconds he walks away again. Everything was quiet and still.

(Tsubasa's POV)

I looked at the direction in which Kyouya had left in. I saw everyone's gaping faces and I giggled. I stopped myself though, frowning. What did Shamal do to me? Did he give me too many pain killers? Or not enough?

The first word that bluntly came out of my mouth at that moment was, "What?"

Hayato was the first to answer and as usual, it was loud. "What the hell was that?! What did you just do?!"

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh that? I just hit his pressure points again. It's to release the paralyzed joints. What I'm surprised to see is that Kyouya could actually overcome the hold. He didn't look like he was in any pain at all..."

I could see shocked faces, understanding faces, and confused faces among the crowd. I smiled. It was quite fun to see their happy faces like that. But it was short-lived as another frown pulled my lips down. I'd rather not keep things waiting too long.

The peaceful days are long over.  
They need to get stronger for what's about to come.  
They need to live on for what happens next.  
I do pray they do though. And I as well.  
Let's survive...

* * *

Mars: I got the last part from the game "Devil Survivor". I played that game so much! It was so much fun! But it pissed me off like hell! I kept dying in this one part. Then I had to return it 'cause I just borrowed it. It still pissed me off to no end... But anyway! I hope you all liked this chapter! And I hope you all tell me what kinds of pairings you guys want in this story! ('cause maybe, just maybe, I will make it happen... Depends though) Here are the pairings I was offered (right word?) so far!:

**Gokudera/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa: 1**

**Mukuro/Tsubasa: 1**

Please click on the little review button and tell me what you think! Thank you!~


	7. I Wonder

Mars: This chapter is really short... I don't know why?

Tsuna: But you made this chapter... Let alone this story!

Mars: Yes, and? Why are you complaining? You're practically the star of this chapter!

Tsuna: Yeah! With some stranger at the bottom!

Mars: Oh he's no stranger! You already know him! Can you guess who?

Tsuna: ... I don't even want to know anymore...

Mars: Anyways, I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does! I only own Tsubasa and a few other characters that will appear later in the story!

Mars: So, can you guess who it is? I hope you do! And thanks** Aya-chan** for the other couplings! I'll try to incorporate them into the story!

* * *

Ch.7 I Wonder… (Tsuna's POV)

"I don't get it! I just don't get it!" I cried out. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer though, because I'm alone in my room.

It's been a couple of weeks since Tsubasa-san got here and it's been relatively quiet. It just seems weird... I mean, what is Tsubasa-san? It's not that I don't know she's human! It's just that... She's hiding something. I kept thinking and thinking about it, but... Argh! I'm getting such a headache!! I started to rub my head in frustration. I fell back and sighed. I have hyper intuition right? Doesn't it work with this kind of stuff?! I sat back up and sighed again. It's not going to help if I just sigh all day. I want to ask her, but it may be rude. Then an idea popped into my head. I know, I'll talk to Gokudera-kun! He knows her, so maybe he has the answer.

I then thought about Reborn. He hasn't talked to me since the day he told me about the rumor about the 8th guardian. I am still worried about it, but I decided to shrug it off until later. But… Reborn is still hiding something. For the whole time Tsubasa-san has been here I haven't seen Reborn at all. As the days go on, things are getting weirder and more mysterious. I'm worried, what if something happens again to involve Lambo, I-Pin, Kyoko-chan, and Haru? All my friends too… I don't want any of them to get hurt like what happened at the Melone base in the future…

I laid my head down on my bed. Being in the mafia is scary. I rubbed my head in frustration again. "Mou! This is the reason why I didn't want to be part of the mafia!"

I sighed and sat back up for the second time. But… I'm already in so deep.

I sulked and mumbled to myself. "This is all Reborn's fault… I'm stuck in a rut… Everything is so confusing. I wish this would all go away in the morning…"

I looked at my clock. My eyes widened and I freaked out.

"It's 10:27pm?! I have school tomorrow! Hii! I need to sleep!" I rushed to turn off the light and jumped into my bed. I pulled the covers over and closed my eyes so sleep takes over. I waited and waited. But I forgot something... Something very important... I sat up and wondered about it... Then it hit me.

"HIIII!!! I forgot to do my homework!!!!" I cried.

In another place: (Mystery person 1's POV)

I was walking down the street on this cold, soundless night. The moon was watching me behind the clouds, while I was thinking to myself about the situation a couple weeks ago. It was a couple weeks ago, but that incident was strange. It kept replaying in my mind over and over. Something needed to be done. I had noticed a familiar alley. This was where I needed to go. I had to keep a few steps ahead of my enemy and allies.

I spoke aloud. "Hmm… There is something about that girl… I have to research more about her. She could be very interesting. Her face and weapons though… It was… Familiar. I need to find out who she is and her connections. She could be the one we've been looking for. If she is the one, then all we need now is the other half. I'll let my former student and his family handle that part."

I started to walk down the alley and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Mars: Not very epic, Tsuna...

Tsuna: Just shut up...

Mars: Anyway here are the couples that have been asked for (?):

**Gokudera/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa: 1**

**Mukuro/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Gokudera: 1** (My fav couple~)

**Hibari/Tsubasa/Gokduera: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1 **(I'm not really into Haru pairings so I'll probably make this an unrequited love for her like Tsuna. Sorry **Aya-chan**!)**  
**

Please click on the little review button and tell me what you think! Thank you!~

Mars: Always!! Review too, pwease! I will love you so much! (Not in that way... You know that... Right?) I will add you chara in the later chaps! Arrivederchi~

Mars: Oh wait! Also, I'll be uploading a new story that is a one-shot about the past 5 days I had with this project. It's called, "It's Just 5 Days, I Swear!"

Mars: All I can tell you is that it is about me, a flour baby, the KHR characters, and all hell breaking loose. A little bit of romance and lots of crack too!


	8. Weird Class & Story Time!

Mars: It seems my story is SHORT... Always... Do you really need to criticize me? *Looks at Vongola Crack story*

Mars: 6 chapters and... 21,268 words... I hate you so much right now... You make me feel incompetent now...

Tsuna: Don't go sulking in corner! You have to finish the story!

Mars: ... I don' wanna... I'm incompetent...

Tsuna: Arg! Why do I have to deal with you?!

Mars: ... At least **Aya-chan** got who the mystery person was...

Tsuna: Isn't it obvious that it was Reborn?

Mars: ... Yes...

Mars: But not a lot of people are reviewing, so I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading my story... Unlike **_Always_**, who has 34 reviews including my reviews... I only have... 10... For 7 chapters... I'm glad **_Always_** finally reviewed, but... She's still only one person...

Tsuna: I think it's because this is an OC story and not a lot of people like OC stories... Including you...

Mars: ... I like the good OC stories like "Bridge to the Ever Changing Sky" or "Double Dutch". Even though something went wrong with Double Dutch and she had to post it again, she still had lots and lots of reviews... And Bridge to the Ever Changing Sky has 10 chapters with 26 reviews... By the time I have 10 chapters, my reviews would have only increased to... 13 reviews if **Aya-chan** keeps reviewing every chapter...

Tsuna: Just get on with the authors notes!

Mars: *sigh* ... I do not own any KHR characters, Amano Akira-sensei does... All I own is Tsubasa and the few other characters that will appear later in the story...

Tsuna: There! Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?

Mars: ............. Yes.................

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* What is wrong with you?

Mars: Everything... *goes to emo corner*

Tsuna: *sweatdrops even more* W-well... On with the story!

* * *

Ch.8 Weird Class and Story Time! (Tsubasa's POV)

I laughed quietly to myself. Keeping such a secret. No one will ever guess. They will be suspicious, but never close to the answer. The only people that will ever have a close answer are Tsuna and Hayato. Haha. Tsuna with his hyper intuition he had hidden deep, deep, deep, DEEP~ within him and Hayato… He already knew about it since he's so smart and all, but he's most likely forgotten about it. But… Man, he's going to be shocked and royally pissed when he finds out the bigger secret!

I sighed. I wish… I wish they could help but… They can't… They're not strong enough. Well, not yet anyway. Tsuna does have potential. So does Kyouya and Hayato. But… Hayato is too hot-headed and he'll freak when he finds out. And Kyouya… Well. He's a mysterious fellow I'll give him that. I would like to learn more about him… I shook my head. Wait nevermind, too risky.

I shuddered. I can still feel his blow from that time. He's strong. Really strong. But the only problem is his over-confidence. It will surely be his downfall. I really hate vain people. It pisses me off. But… He doesn't seem like most... I still don't like his vanity though.

About a week after that little incident, I decided to live with Hayato. I felt kind of bad for Tsuna because of all the guests he has living with him. I didn't want to burden him any further because he has so much on his plate already. I did wonder where this Reborn person could be. I haven't met him and I really wanted to meet the dude who captured my almost seemingly like big sister's heart. He seemed interesting. After Romeo, boy, I didn't think there'd be any guy out there that could make her act all lovey-dovey again. That romance with Romeo did not end pretty.

I contemplated more on my thoughts, but then I realized 2 things. One after the other. "Aww shiz man! I have school!"

I scrambled for my things and ran around the house like a madman –er, woman– and had to fly out the door. I had forgotten one thing though. I smacked my face and ran back to the apartment. "Aww man! Hayato! I forgot about him! Hayato! Hayato! Wake up! We have to get to school!"

I had to get him up like old times. After he woke up, got pissy because he couldn't escort Tsuna to school –I sweatdropped at this–, and got ready, I looked around to make sure I haven't forgotten anything this time. Nothing. With that I sighed and we ran to school with few minutes left to spare. We hadn't seen Kyouya –which Hayato had warned me about what he does in the morning– so we were safe. We rushed to the classroom.

I decided it would be boring to just rush there so I challenged Hayato. "Oi! Hayato!" He looked at me. "Let's have a race shall we? First one who gets to the classroom before the bell rings wins!" He smirked as if he already knew he was going to win. We both ran faster and neither of us looked at each other or we feared we would lose if we did. We were both neck in neck. I didn't want to lose so I ran faster and the classroom got closer and closer. I had reached out to the door and opened it just as the bell rang.

I shouted in triumph. "Yeah! In your face, Hayato! I won!"

Hayato was just a hair behind me. We were both panting hard. I hadn't run like that in a long time. It was so accelerating! But it was short lived… I flinched as the teacher glared at us. I glanced at Hayato and he glared back. It seems THIS was the teacher that really, really detested Hayato. I think I was now on his black list as well.

"Ahh, Sconosciuto-san… Gokudera-san… It's nice of you to join us. Please take your seats." He seemed to suppress his anger for us, but I could feel his aura poking and jabbing me in the back as we went to our seats. I dared not look at him the whole time. I glanced at Hayato during that time though. I suppressed myself not to go up to him and strangle him. He had a calm look on his face and paid no heed to the creepy, angry teacher. I really wanted to scream at him at that moment and ask him why the hell he wasn't scared even slightly.

I sighed. Maybe I've gone soft since I got here. I shook my head. I've only been here for a couple weeks! There's no way I could have gotten soft during this short amount of time. I flinched as my name was called out by the creepy teacher.

"Sconosciuto-san? Please come up to the board and solve the problem." I looked at the board and knew instantly that this problem wasn't one Japanese students could answer. It was a slightly easy problem for those who have been to school in America before and though I have not been there I have done this problem before. I was going to sigh with relief but I stopped myself. I didn't want to make him suspicious, so I faked being scared. I looked back at Hayato, but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at the teacher. He knew just like me that that problem wasn't easy to solve for the students here. The teacher didn't look at all smart, but he might have been to America before.

I looked at the problem and grabbed the chalk. I raised it to the board and started solving the problem. To me, this problem was easy and there was no need to even think about it. To others though, it was most likely a puzzle and most likely they were wondering "What the hell is that?!" or "How the hell is she solving that so quickly?!"

I shifted my sight onto the teacher and nearly smirked on what I saw. His mouth was open, eyes wide in shock, and I think one of them is twitching. He fell to the floor and I sweatdropped. I think I made him faint… I could hear Hayato snickering in the back and I almost copied him, but I stopped myself. If I started laughing, I'll never stop. And that would not be good… Just then, the door to the classroom opened and everything was quiet. I dared not look up to see who was at the door, but my head wouldn't listen to my brain and moved up. At the door was Shamal. I let go of my breath that I unconsciously held. He passed by the fallen teacher and I sweatdropped on how predictable he was to avoid a male, but surprised he was here and going straight towards me… Wait… What?!

"Oi, Tsubasa." He finally spoke when he was close to me. "I need to speak with you for a moment..." He shifted his gaze from me to Hayato, who was looking pretty suspicious at Shamal, then back to me. He emphasized. "PRIVATELY."

I threw him a questioning look, but I shrugged and followed him. I waved good-bye to my classmates in a wacky fashion. Shamal and I walked all the way to the nurse's office. When he had opened the door the room was empty. I thought it was weird, but I didn't say anything. I wonder what he wants to say to me though.

He sat down on the nurse's chair and finally looked at me. "Tsubasa…"

"Yeah? What's up?" I was impatient. He was taking too long. What did he want? It seemed suspicious.

"What happened?" He simply asked.

I stiffen. He notices and raises an eyebrow. He's waiting. He knows. "W-what are you talking about?"

He glared in an almost deathly kind of way. "Tsubasa… I don't have all day. You either tell me now or I go to Hayato and ask him."

"NO!" I run at him and grab his shoulders. He doesn't flinch. "You can't! He- he doesn't know…" I hang my head down in shame and let go of his shoulders.

"Well then. Speak." I looked at him with sadness and slight amusement in my eyes.

I had sat down on the floor, but never lost my sight on Shamal. "Hah. How ironic… Hayato couldn't even see past it, but you could. You barely even knew me!"

"I know more than Hayato though." He retorted. "Now talk. You aren't 14 and you didn't look like this before. I'm not stupid Tsubasa, what happened."

I chuckled a wry laugh. "I know… But you'll kill me because of what happened."

He sighed. "Just tell me and I'll decide then if I want to kill you or not."

I gave him a sad smile and I held back my tears. "It's a long story, but I'm sure you have time. Chasing women around isn't important."

I ignored his glare and proceeded to tell him the whole story.

* * *

Mars: I won't be updating on the 17th of April or the 18th... I probably won't even be on the computer those 2 days including Friday...

Tsuna: What?! Why?

Mars: I'm going to a kon they are holding those 3 days and I already payed for my ticket and my cosplay (though the cosplay and ticket were cheap).

Tsuna: I see... But... What about the story?!

Mars: And the reason why I wasn't able to update until late is because my family had to show around my mom's cousins' family? I don't know how they're related... So yeah... It was so long... I'm still working on things so it's really annoying... I have projects due too, so... Yeah... It's going to be rough...

Tsuna: Wait! Don't ignore me!

Mars: Here are the couplings I have so far...:

Tsuna: I said don't ignore me!

**Gokudera/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa: 1**

**Mukuro/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa/Gokduera: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1****  
**

Please click on the little review button and tell me what you think... Please and thank you...

Mars: Arrivederchi...

Tsuna: Stop being so depressed!

Mars: I can't... And I'm technically not depressed... So go away and leave me to my emo corner... *goes back to emo corner and watches Kaidan Restaurant*

Tsuna: ... You've really become hooked on that anime... Haven't you... *sweatdrops*

Mars: Yes... The horror is so thrilling... It's so... Thrilling...

Tsuna: You already said that! And kaidan means thrilling! So of course it's going to be thrilling!

Mars: Go away already so I can be left alone to watch and so people (or person) can finish reading the bottom notes already!

Tsuna: This. Is going to be tough... *sighs*

Mars: ... They didn't sub episode 13 yet... I'm sad again...

Tsuna: Haven't you been sad for a while now?! ... You're so hard to handle... Why me?!


	9. Mystery, Secrets, and Answers?

Mars: ... This is chapter 9... Yeah... Have fun? I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does... I only own the unknown characters, Tsubasa, and the story...

Mars: Enjoy... Also, the title is too long for the thing or something so I had to cut it off... So sad... Again... Enjoy the story...

Ryohei: Stop being EXTREMELY depressed! *randomly appears out of nowhere*

Mars: Why are you here? And my English teacher told me that saying that I'm depressed is wrong.

Ryohei: 'Cause Tsuna EXTREMELY asked me to EXTREMELY cheer you up! And why is it EXTREMELY wrong to say that you are EXTREMELY depressed?!

Mars: 'Cause being depressed means you have to see a doctor about it 'cause it is an illness... And depression is bad for a person's health and the associates of that person.

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY see!........ No I don't EXTREMELY see!

Mars: *facepalms* Dude... If you're here to just EXTREMELY annoy me... It's working... Now I understand why you're one of my EXTREMELY least favourite characters... Other than 5 year old Lambo of course... And the Mare ring holders... Except for Byakuran and... The Storm Mare holder... dude... Person... I can't remember his name... Oh well...

Ryohei: *ignores my rambling* I said I'm here to EXTREMELY-

Mars: Yeah?! Well, EXTREME this, biatch!! *takes out a chainsaw* You're are EXTREMELY annoying and EXTREMELY bothersome! And now you've got me saying EXTREMELY too! So, EXTREMELY get out or I will EXTREMELY send you to Tsuna in EXTREMELY small pieces if you say EXTREMELY one more EXTREME time!!

Ryohei: ... Extreme...

Mars: That's it!!! *runs after Ryohei*

Ryohei: This is EXTREME training you have!

Mars: I'll kill you! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!!

Ryohei: EXTREMENESS!!

Mars: SHUT UP!!

* * *

Ch.9 Mystery, Secrets, and Answers? Never Reveal (Hayato's POV)

School had ended already, but Tsubasa hadn't come back. Che! She's making me miss out on my duties as Juudaime's right-hand man! Why the hell am I worried about her anyway?! Well… She went with Shamal for one thing… And she hasn't come back too… Ugh!! I'd better just go see what's taking her so long. Leaving Juudaime with that Yakyuu baka for a long period of time is bad… Scratch that- leaving Juudaime with Yakyuu baka is just plain bad!

I fast walked all the way to the nurse's office where Shamal usually hangs out. As I got closer, I heard animated voices in the room. I guessed they were Shamal and Tsubasa. They seemed to be concerned about something and seemed to be arguing about what to do. When I got to the door I heard a part of their conversation. "Please! I beg of you Shamal! Don't tell him! He can't know! He's gonna kill me!"

I heard Shamal sigh. "He has to know Tsubasa, you know that! I spared your life, you know. Why didn't you do something about it before?"

I knew this was important. I have never heard Shamal sound so concerned in my whole life. I heard Tsubasa's frantic voice. She sounded as if she was going to cry. I was shocked. "I-I just couldn't… He's too strong! I've tried so many times! I only have 2 chances left now…"

I heard Shamal's voice raise in volume. "2?! Just 2 chances left?! What the-"

Tusbasa's voice butted in. "I know! But it's not that bad! Right?"

Shamal's voice raised even more. "Not that bad?! Not THAT bad?! Of course's it's bad, you idiot! Che! I don't understand why you can be so mature at times but then not at the same time!"

Tsubasa sputtered. "I-I just- I… I… I'm sorry, Shamal. I messed up big time, I know."

Shamal sighed again. "As long as you know… And fine. We won't tell Hayato about what happened. I don't think he'd be more lenient with you than I am."

I was shocked. This whole conversation was about if to tell me something or not?! I was utterly pissed and barged right through the door. I stared at them angrily, venom leaked from my voice. "What about me?"

Shamal and Tsubasa looked shocked and frantic. Tsubasa was the first to speak. "Ahh! Hayato? W-was' up? Ahaha… What're you still doing here at school?"

I was utterly pissed. They acted as if they didn't have the talk from before. "I was worried about you since you were with Shamal! But never mind if you decide you want to hide things from me!"

I quickly closed the door and ran out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't help but feel like tears were gonna spill out. I don't know why, but it hurt to have a secret kept from you. Especially when it's your friend keeping it from you. I can't remember much about the past, but I felt close to Tsubasa like she was my sister. I wanted to know what was bothering her. It was heart breaking to know that I can't be trusted like Shamal. I know I can't remember much and the only things I can remember are very small, but I know at least I can be trusted more than Shamal. I had run all the way to my apartment and locked the door. I couldn't help but let the tears I held back spill over.

Where did things go wrong? What happened between us when we were little kids?

(Tsubasa's POV)

Aww man! Hayato wasn't supposed to hear our conversation! How much did he hear? Gawd! I need to clear things up without telling him! I know he wants an explanation. I had already said good-bye to Shamal and ran after Hayato know the only places he would go is either home, Tsuna's, or Takeshi's.

I slowed down a little and then stopped. I looked down at the ground. But his face… He looked like he was about to cry. Did he really believe that much in me? He doesn't even remember me much anymore. I don't know what happened to him to make him lose his memory of me, but I will get it back. He is one of the last most important people left in my life. I want him to remember me. Well… At least more than what he knows now. He's like a brother to me and I can't lose what little family I have left.

I stated to run again. The first stop I went to was home. I had tried to open the door with my key, but the latch was on it. And what do you know, he was there sitting in front of the door. I called out to him in a soft voice. "Hayato? Hayato, please let me in."

He shook his head, but never looked at me. I sighed and sat down at the door still propping it open. I spoke in a soft, tired voice. My voice still hurt from talking/shouting/crying too much with/at Shamal. "Look… Hayato. I'm sorry. But there are things that I just can't tell you. Well, not yet anyway. I still have things to work out and when it's over I will tell you, okay?"

He turned around and looked at me. His eyes looked like he had been crying. "When is that?! I want to help you, but if you won't tell me, then I can't!"

I got a little angry at what he said, but I didn't know why. "How can you help me?! You can't even remember who I am! Well, you remember a little… But that's not the point! The point is that what I am trying to do is for your sake!"

I saw Hayato's eyes widen a little as I said this. "My… Sake?"

I sighed and leaned my head down against the door. "Yes… You're part of what little family I have left, Hayato. If I lose you… I… I…"

I closed my eyes and started to sob. I could hear Hayato panicking behind the door because the first thing I heard was a "bang!" and a "whack!", then an "Ow…", then a "slam!", and then 2 clicks. I felt arms wrap around me slowly and awkwardly. I slightly giggled and wished I had seen what happened. I heard him speak up after a while.

"You know… If you can't tell me now, you can tell me later…" He pushed back as far as his arms could stretch. He had funny expression on his face like a "This-is-embarrassing-so-I'll-say-this-just-once" kind of look. "But!! I can't wait forever, so hurry up with whatever it is so you can tell me soon! Or I'll have to kick your ass!"

I huffed. "That's so typical of you Hayato! To threaten people after you tell them something!"

He shoved me and got up. "You little… You trying to pick a fight?! I'll kill you!"

I smirked slightly. "Scratch that. You just threaten people!"

"Shut up!" He lunged at me and we started to brawl. Though, we kind of got (temporarily) kicked out of the apartment complex until we settled the fight somewhere else. We finally found a place where no one was around at 9pm at night. We fought for quite a while because by the time we couldn't fight anymore and had to call it a tie, it was already almost dawn. We both were panting and wiped out.

"You've gotten better at fighting, Hayato." I stated.

He smirked. "Don't mock me."

"Ha! Whatever." I replied.

We both turned to look at the sky and laid down on the grass. We didn't speak for a while. There were no words need to speak right at that moment. The rising sun over the horizon was all the words we needed. Hayato then spoke up.

"This is a great place to watch the sunrise. Want to come over here again sometime?"

I grinned. "Yeah! We should come back here again! This place will be our little secret hideaway. Like the house's secret garden we had found together as children."

He sat up and stared at me. "Tell me… Tell me about that day! I want to remember!"

I sighed. "What about school? What about Tsuna and Yamamoto?"

Hayato's face turned serious. "We can skip school! We don't have to be there all the time."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about Tsuna and Yamamoto? Don't you 'protect them' or something like that? Do you want to stay with me or do you want to be with them?"

Hayato didn't answer. I wonder if he thought I was little shit for trying to make him choose between them or me. Have you ever had someone say 'who will you choose? Me, the one you love so much (or something like that) or them?' I'm not like that. I won't make myself seem better than the other, but I won't make them seem better than me. This is a choice, not anything else. If he stays or not, I don't care. I have no say in the choice because I am part of the choice.

I spoke again. "It's your choice, Hayato. You need to remember that no one can make your choices for you but yourself. Just choose one or the other. It isn't hard if you know your priorities."

At that he snapped his head up and got up. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Sorry... I'm going have to skip the story. Maybe next time! Later!"

He ran off leaving me there. I closed my eyes and scoffed. I knew he was going to go to them. I stopped being a priority to him after all. I opened my eyes to see the sky lighten up with the color blue. Gray clouds were rolling in from the opposite direction of the sunrise. My eyes widened and I trembled. It can't be… It was too soon! I just got here a couple weeks ago!

"He's coming… He's coming!" I whispered into the wind. "Shamal's going to be royally pissed!"

* * *

Mars: ... I EXTREMELY DESPISE Ryohei... But I guees taking my anger out on him helped me... A little... *Sigh* So tired...

Kyouya: ... Hmph.

Mars: ... Why the hell are you here? You hate having to associate with anyone... So-

Kyouya: I blame you for all this stupidity that has gotten me stuck here with you... Because of YOU, Sawada Tsunayoshi had to send me just so you don't kill any of his little herbivorous friends.

Mars: Wow... Long answer... Why not Chrome or someone else?

Kyouya: Don't ask me, herbivore... It seems I'm the only one with FREE TIME.

Mars: *scoff* You with free time? That's bogus with you protecting you "oh so beloved" school and "biting to death" those who harm it.

Kyouya: Exactly.

Mars: ... You're weird...

Kyouya: ...

Mars: ... You know what... I'll give you a proposition...

Kyouya: ...

Mars: If you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours. Also, don't "bite me to death". Then you can go home and protect your "beloved" school.

Kyouya: ...

Mars: I'll even ask Tsuna to send you home early.

Kyouya: ... Deal. *walks away*

Mars: I knew you would see it my way... Here are the couples.... So far:

**Gokudera/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa: 1**

**Mukuro/Tsubasa: 1**

**Hibari/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa/Gokduera: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1****  
**

Please click on the little review button and tell me what you think... Please and thank you...

Mars: Arrivederchi...

Kyouya: Say it in Japanese, herbivore.

Mars: What did I say about bothering me?

Kyouya: *glares* Do not make me repeat myself you stupid herbivore...

Mars: *huffs* Fine, Hibari!... Sayoonara... There! Happy now?

Kyouya: ... *walks away*

Mars: ... I'll take that as a yes...


	10. Contemplating the Thoughts

Mars: This chapter is by far the longest... I think.... No wait... It isn't... I accidentally forgot to delete chapter 11 from this file... Nevermind....

Kyouya: You still dejected, herbivore?

Mars: Not as much... It's already been a few weeks... I think I can get over it...

Kyouya: ... Hmph... Whatever.

Mars: Anyway... There will be hints of pairings in here. Can you guess which ones? I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I own the story and Tsubasa and the unknown characters in this story.

Mars: Also... There is another mystery person, but you won't know that character since I created him. But! I will reveal his identity later on!

Kyouya: Get on with the story already...

Mars: Okay! Sheesh! Just so you people know, this chapter is all about some of the character's thoughts on the events before and about my character, Tsubasa! Please read and review!

* * *

Ch.10 Contemplating the Thoughts (Takeshi's POV)

Hmmm… I wonder where Gokudera's friend is? Haha! I guess she's busy playing the mafia game too! I'm kinda jealous of her though… She knows Gokudera better than anyone other than his sister, Bianchi. And he's hanging out with her more ever since she got here. I wish I was like that with Gokudera too… I close my eyes and sigh…

"Ano, Yamamoto?" A voice startles me. I look to see it was Tsuna. He looked really worried. "Are you alright?"

"Ah. Haha! Yeah! I'm just fine. Guess I'm just a little tired is all!" I laughed. It's best not to worry Tsuna right now. He already has enough on his mind with the kid not being here for some reason, Gokudera always leaving and stuff, that thing he told us he can't tell us about before… Wait… What was that thing? Well… Doesn't matter now!

(Tsuna's POV)

I wonder where Gokudera-kun is? Yamamoto's been out of it for a few days now. And Reborn still hasn't shown up. Don't tell me… He got sucked into the future again?! No that couldn't be… Then I'd also be in the future because I'd get hit by the 10 year bazooka too. Ever since Tsubasa came, Reborn and Bianchi haven't been sited, Gokudera's been having weird episodes, and to make it worse Hibari-san has been coming around our classroom a lot! Why can't my life be like any other normal boring kid! I groan in frustration.

(Reborn's POV)

I walked toward Namimori. No matter where I go this place has become a home to me. I sigh. Tsuna will be surprised again. I hope he isn't acting like his stupid self. That girl, Tsubasa, is an interesting person. Learning about her took a pretty good effort. But I did it because I'm just good like that.

"Reborn!" I heard a voice call out. I saw it was Bianchi. She was running after me. "Mou, why can't you wait for me? I did help you find information on my little imouto-chan!"

I smirked. "Sorry. I'm just a little excited on what we found out. Though most of the information didn't come from her past at you house."

She sighed as she scooped me up in her arms. "I know! I can't believe that after all this time that's what she's been doing! I need to thoroughly scold her when we get back to Mama's house."

"No." I replied. She looked at me confused. I smirked again. "We'll all meet at the school. I'll gather everyone there. Doesn't your little otouto need to hear this too?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go."

(Kyouya's POV)

Wao. That girl… She's very strong. I want to fight her again. My fight with her was a fluke. She finished it too early by cheating. She didn't even hurt me enough to the point of near death. But I can tell she is really strong. Why won't she fight me seriously? I haven't been this excited since I met the baby for the first time. I will make her fight me seriously… one way or another.

(Ryohei's POV)

I heard about her EXTREME fight with Hibari before! I need her to join the boxing club! And Sawada! EXTREMENESS!

(Shamal's POV)

That idiot. She'll kill herself with the way she's thinking. She can't expect to win so easily against him next time. Even if she does get stronger, so will he. This is why she should have asked for help before, but no~ she doesn't!

I hear someone knock on my door and I go to open it. I was half surprised to see it was Tsubasa, but what I was going to hear did surprise me. "Shamal! He's coming!"

Aww shit…

(Mystery Person 2's POV)

Hehe~! Nice, soothing place she chose! I rather like it here! Not too noisy and crowded but, not so small like village small. I love playing "hide and seek tag" with her! It is so much fun! And I get to see lots of different places too! I wonder who she has made friends with now. Anyway, I think this is the best place she has chosen to hide so far. She must be freaking out right now. Haha! I think I'll give her some more time to prepare for my arrival.

When should I see her again? I look at my mini-calendar in my hands. I notice a date is circled in red. Oh? That date… I should see her on that day! Better prepare! Better prepare! Ehehe!

(Hayato's POV)

I was running to school after I had gone back home to change and grab my stuff. I slightly pouted as I thought of Tsubasa. It was kind of mean of me to leave her back there, but… My duty is to Juudaime first, the famiglia second, and everyone and everything else last! I paused for a minute. But… Then where does Tsubasa fit in all of this? She isn't Juudaime that's for sure. She knows nothing of the famiglia or the mafia… Or at least I hope she doesn't. And… She just doesn't seem like anyone else.

Che! Whenever I think of her my thoughts become really complicated. I don't get why at all! I sighed and raised my head to look at the sky. I then realized I was going to be late for school at this rate. Then I'd have to deal with Hibari… But I guess that's not so bad…

(Tsubasa's POV)

Oh this is terrible! Horrible I say! I've never been so terrified in my entire life!... Wait... I think I have before... But that's not the point! Shamal yelled at me when I came bursting in through his door shouting to him "He's coming!" Shamal looked as if he wanted to curse at me and I swear, he looked really scary! So scary! I thought I might have a heart attack if I saw him like that one more time! I'm always running into trouble... Aren't I?

* * *

Mars: I have nothing to say...

Kyouya: Just finish up already...

Mars: *pout* Fine! Here are the couples so far!:

**Gokudera/Tsubasa: 2  
**

**Hibari/Tsubasa: 1**

**Mukuro/Tsubasa: 2  
**

**Hibari/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa/Gokduera: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1****  
**

Please click on the little review button and tell me what you think... Please and thank you! The couples up here are at a freaking tie! The only ones who are a vote ahead is Mukuro/Tsubasa and Gokduera/Tsubasa! (Or 6928 and 5928, which is Mukuro as 69, Tsubasa as 28, and Gokudera as 59. I hope you all know the KHR number system! If you don't get it at all, compare them to the KHR characters with numbers, look it up on the internet, ask a friend who knows about KHR, or ask me in a comment and I will gladly tell you in the next chapter's author notes!)

Mars: Sayoonara!

Kyouya: You are a fast learner, herbivore. *smirks*

Mars: No... You're just a really good threatener... If that is a word...

Kyouya: It isn't...

Mars: Oh... Ok then...


	11. Immaculate? I Think Not!

Mars: The 11th chapter came out nicely! I think... Probably the longest chapter I have written so far!

Kyouya: ... And?

Mars: I don't know... What do you think of it?

Kyouya: ... Needs more fighting and blood... And me "biting people to death."

Mars: I see... There is lots of fighting, but only between you and Tsubasa. There will be more late on though, Hibari... Don't worry...

Kyouya: ... I'm not.

Mars: It's just an expression... Sort of...

Mars: Well, anyway! I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own Tsubasa, the story, and the unknown characters later in the chapter!

Kyouya: Amano Akira still needs to put more fighting-

Mars: Don't you mean you "biting people to death"?

Kyouya: ...

Mars: I'll take that as a yes... Beware though, LOTS of swearing! Mostly the fault goes to Tsubasa! *sigh* Read and review!

* * *

Ch.11 Immaculate? I Think Not! (Tsubasa's POV)

I was panicking. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! Argh!"

Scratch that- I was terrified and panicked. I've been pacing around Shamal's office for a while now. I think he's becoming impatient because of the look on his face. But that doesn't matter now! I started to mutter again. "He's coming! He's really coming! This is terrible! This is horrible! This is awful! I've only been here less than a month and he's coming in month! This so dreadful! This is so-"

"Argh! Just freaking shut up and calm down already before freaking I slap you!" Shamal threw his hands up in the air startling me. Shamal almost swearing means he's close to snapping. Crap…

"B-but Shamal! I can't calm down! I've never been so terrified in my life! Well I have, but that time was different! I mean, he's coming so soon! Before I waited almost close to half a year until I saw that sign! And that's not the longest! The longest I've waited was a year and a half! Don't you think I should be nervous?!" I kept ranting to him.

I kneeled in front of him my eyes misting up because I was close to bursting with tears. Shamal sighed and leaned back into his rolly-chair. "There's nothing we can do now except wait… And maybe train… If you just keep stressing yourself over it, you'll just end up stressing yourself to death."

I eyed him a bit tears slowly pouring from my eyes. I slightly backed away. "Are you really Shamal? Shamal never tries to cheer me up or comfort me or calm me down or reassure me or even be kind to me."

He clicked his tongue at me. "Shut up. That's the thanks I get for trying to be kind." He grinned slightly. "But I'm glad… At least your back to your old self, you stupid snot-nosed brat."

I pouted and wiped my eyes quickly. "I-I'm not stupid! And I'm not a brat anymore!"

Shamal smirked. "So you admit that you're snot-nosed then?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nu uh! You stupid perverted fake doctor!"

"Why you little-"

His insult, and potential threat, was cut off by my phone ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the number. It wasn't one I recognized, but I picked it up anyway.

"Yes?"

A bubbly voice piped up. "Ah! Tsubasa! Kya~! I'm sorry I didn't greet you when you first came to Japan! How have you been? Are you doing alright? Is Hayato treating you right?"

"Oh. Bianchi! It's alright you haven't been here. I'm doing great! Everything's fine. Your little bro is treating me just fine!" I kept pushing Shamal away from me. He kept saying "Bianchi-chan!" in such a weird voice. It freaked me out with his sudden personality change after I said the caller's name out loud. "Ahaha. Why'd you call anyway?"

Her voice turned serious all of a sudden. It scared me. "We have something to talk about. I'm in front of Namimori Middle School. See you soon." She hung up quickly after that.

"Bianchi-chan sounded funny when she said you needed to meet." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had forgotten Shamal was still in the room.

"… I know what you mean. For some reason, she frightened me when she said it like that." I scratched my head. "Ah… But she's right outside so I need to go, Shamal."

"Whatever. Don't you get into trouble you hear? I very much dislike taking care of you." He muttered as I quickly ran out of the room. I stopped almost forgetting something. I ran back to Shamal.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

I just smiled and bent down. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. I was still smiling. "Thank you for cheering me up Shamal."

As I left I noticed him slightly blushing and muttering something about "stupid brats". He's really like an uncle to me. Well, a perverted uncle... But at least he isn't a pedophile...

I soon was outside in front of Namimori Middle School. I saw Bianchi, a baby with a suit on, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei, and Kyouya close to the gate of the school. I ran over to them. "Hey~!"

They all looked at me. Bianchi, Tsuna, Ryohei, Lambo, and Takeshi waved. The baby and Hayato just stood there and nodded. And Hibari lunged at me like a wild animal. "Holy fucking hell!"

He swung his tonfas at me. I kept jumping backwards to dodge them. I accidentally tripped backwards and fell on my butt. "Ite!"

Kyouya's tonfa's took its place at my neck ready to cut off my air circulation. It was pressed so hard onto my neck I thought I might actually die. "Kyo-Kyouya! Go-gonna die! A-air c-circluation… I Need… Air! Gah!"

"Hibari…" A really high-pitched voice spoke which I assumed was the baby's. "She's important to us. I can't have you killing her off just yet."

Kyouya clicked his tongue, but he did release me. I thank the baby from the bottom of my heart.

"No wait… Never mind. You can go back to killing her." The baby suddenly said.

Kyouya quickly shoved the tonfa back where it was before. Choking me to death. I take back my "thanks from the bottom of my heart" to that baby. There is something wrong about that baby. I think he's sadistic… Very sadistic…

"R-Reborn! Why did you say that?!" Tsuna shouted at the baby. "He's going to kill her!"

"Wait Tsuna…" The baby, Reborn as Tsuna called him, commanded. "Let's see if she has what it takes."

"What are you talking about Reborn-san?" Hayato asks. "Hibari's the strongest of our famiglia and has a killing intent! Just what exactly are you trying to do?"

"You'll see soon enough." Reborn said cryptically.

I saw him smirk behind his fedora and it pissed me off. I don't give a fuck if this was a baby. He's a fucking sadistic bastard that I really, really want to kill! I had to get Kyouya off before he killed me. I kicked him in the ribcage and his tonfa on my neck pulled away. Kyouya slightly staggard backwards, but he quickly straightened up, showing no sign of weakness. He glared at me and I glared back.

"Stupid fucking sadistic bastard of a jackass! The hell is your problem?! You should be sent to a heavily guarded psyche ward!" I was beyond pissed with Kyouya. He scoffed at my insult.

Every time he sees me he immediately attacks me! If he wants a fight, I'll give him a gawd be damned fight! He smirked knowing I was going to fight him seriously now. We rushed at each other and struck me with his tonfas. I blocked with my arms, but he hit pretty hard. My bones felt like they were going to crack with at least 7 more hits with that same power. The suckish thing about this situation is… I don't have any weapons on hand…

Wait! I do have "that"… I wonder if it's alright to use it though? Oh it doesn't matter anymore! I'll just make sure they don't notice me. I swiftly jumped back far from Kyouya.

Ya know… Kyouya sort of seems lonely all the time… Man, he needs to get friends! I shook my head dispersing that thought. Right now, he just needs a good beating. I stood in place and moved my arms in fluid motions. I saw that everyone had confused looks on their faces and it sort of made me laugh. But I kept myself calm and kept moving my arms I started to move my mouth being ever so quiet as I recited my "spell". I soon cupped my hands together and thrusted them in the direction of Kyouya, who was watching me warily. Suddenly he flew backwards into the building behind him. He crashed into the building with such force a cloud of dust was seen.

I sweatdropped and let my guard fall. I was slightly worried for Kyouya and myself. For Kyouya because it wasn't supposed to be strong enough to fly him that far backwards. And for myself… Because Kyouya will definitely try to kill me now…

"Shit…" I swore. I ran towards Kyouya. "Hey! Kyouya! Kyouya! Are you all right?! I didn't mean for it to be that strong! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!"

As the dust cleared, I saw Kyouya sitting against the wall now with a fuckin' huge dent in it. He was slightly bloodied up, but other than that he looked perfectly fine! Except he had his head down and seemed unconscious. I walked closer to him to get a better look and see if there were any more wounds. I saw twitch slightly, but I was too late to get away. He pounced on me and pinned me down with one of his tonfas on my neck and the other on my arm. He straddled me loosely, but I still couldn't get away.

"You suck, you know that?" I told him. He smirked as I pouted. I wasn't as angry as I was before anymore, but I still wanted to know why the baby, Reborn, said that.

"Okay. That's enough Hibari. I've seen her worth. There's no need to fight anymore… For now." Reborn had suddenly said.

I threw a questioning look towards the baby, Reborn, as Hibari clicked his tounge (again) and got off me. I also quickly got up so as not to be straddled by him (again). I stomped over to where the group was and Kyouya slowly walked over as well. I really want to slap that baby.

"Reborn… Right? I really want to slap you…" I told him. He just smirked at me.

"Reborn-san, why did you let Hibari attack her? We kind of need an answer now…" Hayato asked.

"Because… I want to see if she is strong enough to be allowed into the famiglia." Reborn said.

I was shocked like everyone else in the group. Me? Part of their famiglia? Wait… He doesn't mean…

"Reborn! You can't just decide something like that on your own! She probably doesn't even know anything about the mafia!" Tsuna shouted interrupting my thoughts. He looked frantic and terrified.

"That's right, Reborn-san! She knows nothing of the mafia except for my father's famiglia!" Hayato shouted as well. He looked like Tsuna, but he didn't look terrified at all, just frantic and angry.

"Ahaha! A new member for our "mafia game"? Cool! She's really good at fighting too to stand up against Hibari!" Takeshi laughed. He looked the calmest out of all of them other than Bianchi, Reborn, and Kyouya (who looked the most indifferent about the subject). He laughed again. No wait, scratch that… He probably was the only one who wasn't taking this seriously.

"Gyuuhahaha!" Lambo just laughed not understanding what was going on. He is a stupid, brainless 5 year old after all.

"Wow! How EXTREME! We have a new member! But! Isn't she weak?!" Ryohei screamed. I frowned at his idiocy and him not being serious about this. I was also slightly pissed that he said I'm weak.

"Hmph… I don't care… As long I get to fight again." Kyouya bluntly said. I nearly sweatdropped at his one track mind. I wasn't sure if he was taking this whole thing serious either...

"Hi-Hibari-san! Yamamoto, you still think this is a game?! Onii-san… She flung Hibari-san into a wall… How is that not strong? And Reborn! Gokudera-kun may be right! She must know practically nothing about the mafia!" Tsuna said. He probably was the only one panicking about this. It was actually pretty amusing to watch him panic. But enough of this stupidity...

"WAIT!!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me and I think Lambo peed in his pants… "Can I just ask at least one question?"

"You already asked it." Reborn said. I gave him an pissed off smile.

"I'll just take that as a yes, smart-assed baby." I said. "Why me? I mean, I'm nothing really special."

Reborn just smirked again. "Why you? Now that is a good question."

"Aww, come on! Stop mocking me and answer my question already! Geez!" I glowered.

"Yeah, Reborn! We need to know the reason too!" Tsuna piped in.

Reborn nodded to Bianchi and she handed him a file. He threw it to my feet. "This is why."

I looked at the cover and was shocked. The cover said "Classified". "Is this…?"

"Yep. It is if you were wondering." I quickly grabbed my hands on it and quickly flipped through the file. When I got to the end I closed it and stared at the baby. I let myself fall to the ground while still looking at him.

"How could you have…?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

"I have my sources." He cryptically said. Tsuna bent down and took the file out of my hands. I was too shocked to react. Both Tsuna and Hayato read the file. They looked more and more shocked as they read on.

"But I deleted and burned those! Everything! Nothing was left and if anyone even tried to look those up on the network they were caught in a horrible virus!" I slammed my hands down on the concrete which made me flinch slightly. He just smirked again. I then started to chuckle and then it came out as a full-on laugh. Mostly everyone stared at me as if I were crazy.

This guy… He was just too good! Now I know why Bianchi liked him! He outsmarted my virus! And me –And I don't admit that lightly–! How… Interesting… I think I'm going to like it even more here now!

"Ahaha! You… To outsmart me… You're just too good! You're such an interesting person! I haven't laughed like this in such a long time!" I laughed.

"But… Tsubasa-san! Wha-what is this!" Tsuna asked me. I looked at him still laughing.

"Haha! Oh that? That's my file! There's one I deleted from the system and, I'm probably guessing correctly, the hard copy that I THOUGHT I burned into ashes!" I told him bluntly with a smile.

I felt the atmosphere go down and looked at everyone's faces. They all held mixed expressions.

Then I realized something… I quickly turned my head –so much that I could have gotten a whiplash– to look at Reborn. "YOU'RE Reborn?!" He nodded and smirked. "Holy jack of hell, no way!"

My mouth hanged open for a long time. This baby was THE Reborn! The one who had captured the heart of the scary, dangerous, "Poison Scorpion" Bianchi! (Which I already knew.) The one who was considered the strongest of all the Arcobaleno! The greatest hitman of the Vongola famiglia! The greatest mafisio considered today in the mafia world! I was in awe… A great person in the mafia world is standing in the flesh right in front of me… And he wants me in his famiglia! The great Vongola famiglia of the mafia world!

"I am in awe!" I shouted. Mostly everyone flinched from me suddenly speaking. Er, I mean shouting. "I greatly admire you Reborn-sama! I am very honored to be graced by your presence!" I bowed to him.

I heard a gasp and then Tsuna spoke up. "Tsu-Tsubasa-san! You know about Reborn?! That means you know about the mafia too!"

I scoffed. I spoke with great pride. "Of course! Then I wouldn't really be called the "Ombra della Mafia" or "Shadow of the Mafia" for nothing! Read my profile! I know practically everything there is to know about the mafia, famous mafiosos, not so famous mafiosos, you name it! Many mafia famiglias have heard of me back in Italy."

I saw Gokudera grimace and I flinched slightly. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I know that I promised to tell him everything after I finished my business, but I just revealed a little about myself… The self that Hayato never found out about… The one that he himself had created after he left.

"So… Will you join our family?" Reborn asked. It sounded as if he slightly demanded it, but I shook that thought off.

I paused. I didn't know how to answer him. He knew what I was capable of and basically everything else about me… I took a deep breath and answered him bluntly with a straight face.

"… No…"

* * *

Mars: Le gasp! She said "no"! What should we do?!

Kyouya: ...

Mars: You're right... We shouldn't do anything and let this story take its course...

Kyouya: ...

Mars: Wait! I'm the author! I should do something!

Kyouya: ... You're an idiot...

Mars: Meanie!

Mars: Oh yeah! Remember I will NOT be updating next weekend (the 17th and 18th)!! I will be going to a con! Fun for 3 days! Woot woot!

Kyouya: Too loud and energetic, herbivore.

Mars: Spoil sport! I'm just really excited! It's my 2nd time going there~! Be happy for me! Please! I'll love you forever!

Kyouya: ...No...

Mars: Jerk!

Mars: Here are the pairings recomended so far?:

**Gokudera/Tsubasa: 2  
**

**Hibari/Tsubasa: 1**

**Mukuro/Tsubasa: 2  
**

**Hibari/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Tsubasa/Gokduera: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1****  
**

Please click on the little review button and tell me what you think. Please and thank you!

Mars: Arrive- I mean Sayoonara!

Kyouya: ... Hmph.

Mars: ... You know... You've been in my author notes for quite sometime...

Kyouya: ... And that is your fault.

Mars: I asked Tsuna... But... It's either you, Mukuro, Chrome, the Varia, the future Millefiore, the Cavallone, or... There's a lot of people Tsuna could have chosen from...

Kyouya: Yet I'm the one stuck here with YOU?

Mars: Hey! Don't make it sound as if it is a bad thing! he said it would be safer if it was you!

Kyouya: ... *raises an eyebrow with a look that says "You're kidding me... Right?"*

Mars: ... You're a terrible friend...

Kyouya: ... I'm not your friend...

Mars: Ahh, but you don't know that.

Kyouya: ... No... I'm sure I'm not your friend...

Mars: Meanie... You could have just pretended.

Kyouya: No.

Mars: ... Jerk...

Kyouya: And?

Mars: Screw you!

Kyouya: No thanks. *smirks*

Mars: *blush* *gasp* You pervert!

Kyouya: *scoffs* *smirks* *walks away*

Mars: Pervert! I didn't mean it in that way! Bleh!


	12. A Fight & a Stray Bullet! What's Changed

Mars: Ahahaha! I'm back! And the con was absolutely fun! You should have been there! ... No wait... You would have been pounced by fangirls who would have thought you were a really good cosplayer.... Who looked like the real thing, even though you are the real thing which would have been really weird to talk about... Anyway... How's your fine day today, my violent friend?

Kyouya: ...

Mars: Don't look so glum! You must have missed me!

Kyouya: ... No...

Mars: Meanie! Bleh!

Kyouya: ...

Mars: ...

Kyouya: ...

Mars: ... This isn't fun...

Kyouya: ...

Mars: Please don't ignore me...

Kyouya: ...

Mars: ... I love you?

Kyouya: ... *snorts*

Mars: Ha! A reaction!

Kyouya: ...

Mars: Fuck...

Kyouya: ... Language...

Mars: But you aren't talking to me!... Hey, you spoke!

Kyouya: *scoffs* Late much? You left me in this small room for 2 weeks... You should have just let me leave...

Mars: You're pouting because of that?! This room isn't even small! It's like a freaking hotel suite! The biggest in fact! Probably! I don't know! And I left you in here because you would have not come back! Also... You did know that the door wasn't locked... Right?

Kyouya: *shrugs* I've seen bigger... And I'm not pouting. And yes, I would have left... And I didn't check to see if the door was locked.

Mars: ... *eye twitched* The fudge?... *eye twitched again*

Kyouya: ... Since she's traumatized by hotel suites being bigger than the biggest she has seen and the fact I didn't check to see if the door was locked or not (which i should have done), she doesn't own any KHR characters (thank god) because Amano Akira does. She only owns the onna (Tsubasa), this stupid story, and the random characters that will randomly pop up out of no where. And baka herbivore here says that she is sorry for the stupid idiots swearing in here.

Mars: ... *still traumatized*

Kyouya: *sigh* ... Why aren't I getting paid for this?

Mars: ... 'Cause you love me so much you would do it for free?? Please?

Kyouya: Nope...

Mars: Don't be like Mammon! I can't pay anyone anything! I'm broke! I don't have enough money to pay anyone even 10 bucks! And I still owe my friend 8 bucks! Damn... Should have haggled with the lady.

Kyouya: ... Che!...

Mars: I'm sorry~!! *T.T* I still love you... Will you accept that?

Kyouya: ... Hell no... Stupid herbivore.

* * *

Ch.12 A Fight and a Stray Bullet! What's changed? (Tsuna's POV)

I sighed with relief. But I was also curious as to why she said "no". No one that I know of had ever said "no" to Reborn and got away without a scratch… No wait. No one that I know of had ever said "no" to Reborn at all… It's like you just can't say "no" to him and Tsubasa-san may have proved the impossible possible! If she can stick with it to the end, unlike me who says "no" but is forced into doing whatever stupid idea Reborn has anyway. Ahh... Sucks to be me...

Reborn just stared at her, no wait, glared at her. It was as if he was daring her to say "no" to his face again. I saw her gulp, probably trying to fight nervousness after saying "no" to someone she idolizes which slightly creeps me out. I can't see people worshipping Reborn at all- no wait!… I just did… Dang it! Now I'm going to probably be scarred for life by that disturbing, yet, for some reason, possible image. I shuddered slightly from the image.

Tsubasa-san finally spoke after a while. Her tone was monotone, icy, and almost too polite for perfection which scared the hell out of me."Reborn-sama… You have read my file have you not? Surely you must know why I cannot accept your proposal. My ways are different than most informants, but practically the same as regular informants of the mafia… Or any kind of informant for that matter."

I was confused by what she had said. I hadn't read all of her file -which Reborn had probably stolen- yet. She continued on with her short speech to Reborn. "But… That does not mean I will not stoop so low and break the oath I had taken before I had even become an informant of the mafia. I could never ever break any promise or oath that I swore to keep. That is just how I roll Reborn-sama. If I was exempted from that oath I had taken, then maybe, just maybe Reborn-sama, I will consider joining the Vongola famgila. There is no guarantee that I will be exempted from the oath though."

All that was heard after she finished speaking was silence. It didn't feel like a good silence though. It felt choked… Stuffed… Heavy… Just a really, really, bad atmosphere! It feels as if I can't breathe and if I did I would be poisoned and die instantly. That's how bad the atmosphere was.

I looked at everyone… Bianchi had her face shadowed by her hair so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Reborn just stared at her looking… Amused for some reason. Gokudera-kun's eyes were hard like glass and you couldn't tell what he was thinking either. I bit my lip slightly. Gokudera-kun looked like he's taking in this new information hard. Especially since this is all about Tsubasa-san who says they are childhood friends.

I looked away from him to Yamamoto, onii-san, and Lambo who were all standing close to each other. They all looked confused, but only Yamamoto and onii-san looked as if they knew that whatever Tsubasa-san was talking about was serious. I then looked at Hibari-san and for some reason he looked like he was listening carefully to what we were talking about. He also looked slightly amused which kind of put me off. I hope he doesn't try to kill her... Again.

After a long time,or what felt like a long time, Reborn finally spoke. "I know… But… Would you truly give up the chance to be part of a famous famiglia?"

She flinched slightly and closed her eyes.

He spoke again. "Would you truly give up the chance to join a famiglia that you have friends in?"

She flinched once again and tilted her head down.

"Would you truly give up the chance to join the famiglia you were meant to join from since you were born?"

This time she looked up at him. Her eyes held shock and confusion in them. She asked in anger and confusion. "What are you talking about?! I wasn't even born into a mafia famiglia! My mother was a servant of father's famiglia! Other than that she had no other relations in the mafia world! She didn't even know that father even part of the mafia! There is no way I was born into this world fated to join your famiglia!"

"Shut up..." Gokudera-kun's voice was suddenly heard. We all looked in his direction.

He sounded menacing and venom dripped from his voice. I saw that his hair shadowed over his eyes which made it really hard to see his expression. He suddenly walked up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. When he finally looked up her, his eyes held mixed emotions like he didn't know how to process all these new things he learned about her. Her eyes had hardened to look glassy. Tsubasa-san looked really sad, but I didn't know what for. I decided to stay quiet for the time being until I heard the whole story.

Gokudera-kun spoke again. "Don't you _dare _call him 'father'… That sick lowlife doesn't deserve to be called anything other than 'bastard'!"

Tsubasa-san sighed. "Hayato… You're still a spoiled brat?" She glared at him making him stiffen. "You can't tell me what or what not to do! I can't believe you're _still_ holding that grudge against him! **(1) **Didn't Bianchi tell you what really happened?!"

She looks over to Bianchi and Gokudera-kun does the same. Since Bianchi didn't have anything to cover her face, he fainted and fell flatly on his face. Tsubasa-san sweatdrops and mutters quite loudly** (2)** for a mutter. "Why don't you hurry up and cure that stupid curse of yours…"

I didn't understand why she called it a curse, but it seems I was the only one who heard her say that. I also wondered how Gokudera-kun wouldn't have noticed Bianchi in the first place. She turned to look at Reborn again. "I don't understand, Reborn-sama... How was I fated since birth to join the Vongola? I… Before my mother had… How should I put this… My mother and I… We aren't related to each other at all."

I gasped at this. I looked at Reborn who smirked slightly. I sweatdropped as I knew he was up to something… Though what it is I don't know. Everyone else looked just as shocked as I was, except for Bianchi, Hibari-san, and Lambo. Bianchi because she probably already knew since they grew up in the same household, Hibari-san because he is indifferent to most things (which causes me to wonder what he's still doing here), and Lambo because he's a kid who doesn't understand anything yet.

"What do you mean to the EXTREME?!" Onii-san shouted in bewilderment.

She looked slightly annoyed by his shouting, but she ignored it. "I mean… My mother had found me in the woods close to the house because she had heard my cries. I don't know who my birth parents are."

"... I don't get it to the EXTREME!" He shouted again. I sweadropped on how slow he can be.

She rubbed her temples in frustration. "It means I was left there in the woods from when I was less than a year old to rot, you imbecile!"

I sweatdropped even more from her blunt and harsh answer. I couldn't believe anyone would leave a child, much less a baby alone in the woods. Or alone anywhere for that matter! What had happened to her was cruel and unforgivable but what's done is done. Nothing can be done about what happened to her because it is all in the past. I still couldn't believe someone wold be so cruel as to leave her alone to die.

This time Reborn spoke. "You will learn in all due time what I mean. But don't think that I'll let you off the hook for saying 'no' to me. I'll make you join no matter what."

And just like that he left. I sweatdropped somehow knowing he wouldn't just let Tsubasa-san say "no". Bianchi had also followed in suit. She put her hand on Tsubasa-san before leaving, whispering something to her that made Tsubasa-san sigh and nod. Onii-san had also left saying something about not understanding the whole conversation that took place to the extreme and needing to take care of Kyoko-chan. Hibari-san had also left sometime before. Lambo left as well and I bet that his stomach was calling out to be fed. The only ones who were left were Tsubasa-san, Yamamoto, Gokudera-san (who had finally recovered when Bianchi left), and I. I could feel a slightly tense and awkward atmosphere surrounding us. I decided to break this tense atmosphere. It was just getting too stuffy and even more awkward for us to keep standing here.

"H-hey, Tsubasa-san." I called out to her. She turned to look at me with hardened eyes. "I-is what you said true? That you were abandoned when you were born?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun also looked curious to see if what she had said was true. Her eyes had softened at my question and looked more melancholy this time. She sighed and replied in a quiet voice, but loud enough for all of us to hear. "Yeah… It's true… My mother, the one who had found me, told me that she didn't know who my real parents were or who abandoned me. All that was with me were some baby clothes and a note that said that my name was Tsubasa, I was ¾ Japanese and ¼ Italian, I was female, how old I was, and to take care of me with love and affection. 'It was the sappiest piece of work that I had ever read' my mother said. But she also said it was the saddest and that's why she took me in. She couldn't bear to leave a baby all by itself where it could die. She had loved me like I was her own child until the day she died."

Gokudera-kun burst in this time. "She died?! When?!"

Tsubasa-san smiled sadly. "Yeah… She died. Sometime after you left the house she grew ill. And right before my birthday she was on her deathbed. She told me so many things like she was going to die and I hoped so badly that she wasn't! But it was all in vain… On my 9th birthday I went to her room to wake her up. But when I got there she was pale and she didn't look like she was breathing. I tried to shake her awake and when I touched her skin, it felt as cold as ice. And when I realized I couldn't wake her, the only thing I could conclude was that she had died in her sleep. I cried when I realized that. I wailed so loudly that it woke everyone in the house. They all came rushing to my mother's room and saw me standing by her bedside sobbing my heart out. Bianchi was the first to rush to me. She had hugged me and greeted me 'happy birthday'. Then she kept telling me over and over 'It's going to be alright.' and just let me cry on her shoulder."

As she told us about her mom's death, tears started to spill from her eyes. But it didn't look like she noticed at all and was off in her memories somewhere. I glanced at Gokuera-kun who looked guilty for not having been there for her when her mom died. Then I glanced at Yamamoto. He had a serious and solemn expression on his face. I'm glad Yamamoto had matured over the past year we had been friends. Otherwise he'd be getting beat up by Tsubasa-san for laughing at what she said. But not laughing because it was funny which I didn't get at all.

I looked at Tusbasa-san again. She seemed to have noticed that she was crying and was rubbing the tears away. She spoke again after she had wiped her face clean with her sleeve. "Hayato… You still haven't answered my question. Did Bianchi tell you?"

Gokudera-kun looked angry for a moment then it went away. He sighed and said in a tired sounding voice. "Yeah… She told me."

It was Tsubasa-san's turn to look angry. She raised her voice. "Then why do you still act that way towards him?! He's your father, you imbecile! You now know the truth, why don't you actually believe it?!"

Gokudera-kun shouted back at her in anger. "I don't care anymore! I've lived long enough to know never to trust any information about _that man_! I can't believe it at all!"

"No Hayato Gokudera!" She shouted making him flinch at her saying his full name in the opposite way of saying a Japanese name. "It's not that you _can't_ believe it! You _won't_ believe it no matter what! You can't bear to think that the person you hate with all your strength might not actually be as bad a person as you think he is!"

He scowled at her. I think she noticed it, but she just ignored Gokudera-kun.

She continued with her rant. "You drowned yourself with anger and hatred towards your father and now you can't swim to the surface because you're too blind to see where it is! He didn't kill your mother, Hayato! She died on the way to the house from her illness that consumed her since before she met your father! Before she had you! Why can't you believe that your father had cried is heart out when he heard that she had died?! Why couldn't you have give him the chance to explain why he didn't tell you she was you mother?!"

He interrupted her rant. "Because I just can't! _That man_ wouldn't tell me anything!"

She retorted back at him. "I said it's not that you _can't_, it's because you _won't_! Haven't you ever thought what it must be like for him?! It's not that he w_ouldn't_ tell you, but he _couldn't_ tell you! It was so hard for him to resist telling you whenever he saw how happy you were when you were with your mother! He wanted so badly to have her part of the family all the time, but she refused to marry him! Your mother knew about her illness and so did your father but he didn't care! He was genuinely in love with your mother, Hayato! Can't you look past all your damn hatred and all your damn anger to see the truth! If you can't truly do something like that Hayato… You truly are a sad person!"

She turned to leave behind us with a fuming Gokudera-kun. Just then a huge bullet, which looked strangely like the 10 year bazooka bullet, came flying straight towards the unknowing Tsubasa-san. I called out to her in fear. "Tsubasa-san look out!"

She turned around to look at me, but I was too late. The bullet was already closing in on her and I wasn't close enough to push her out of the way. She looked at to where I was staring and her eyes widened in shock. Gokudera-kun suddenly sprang from behind me and ran towards her. He reached her just as the bullet hit them both.

I screamed, er I mean shouted in fear. "GOKUDERA-KUN! TSUBASA-SAN!"

Smoke was covering where Gokudera-kun and Tsubasa-san were. The smoke looked kind of like the smoke that came from 10 year bazooka… Wait! It is from the 10 year bazooka! That means Gokudera-kun and Tsubasa-san were blasted into the future! Oh thank god! No wait! That might not be a good thing! What's happening in the future? _Why_ was Tusbasa-san targeted? _Who_ targeted Tsubasa-san? What's going to happen now that their selves from 10 years into the future are here? Ohh, so many questions! My brain is in pain!

I rubbed my head in frustration. I looked towards the smoke as it cleared from the area. I gulped in anxiety. I really wanted to know what they were like in the future. I glanced at Yamamoto and I think he felt the same as I did. He was really focused on the dispersing smoke and so I looked back at it too. There sat a 10 years older Gokudera-kun and Tsubasa-san coughing the smoke out of their lungs. Both had their eyes closed and were trying to wave away the smoke from their face.

I noticed Gokudera-kun's hair was longer in the future. He had it in a low ponytail like Mukuro from the other future had, but Gokudera-kun's hair wasn't as long as his. He had a lot of pierces on his ears like in the other future. He wore a dark red, short sleeved dress shirt, a loose gray tie, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. There were a few red and black bands around his wrists and he wore a ring on almost all of his fingers.

Tsubasa-san's hair on the other hand was shorter like she had cut it. She had her hair in low pigtails. She still only had one piercing on both ears like she had now in this time period. She wore a short **(3)****(4)** gray scarf, a light red medium sleeved shirt, a light purple sleeveless shirt on the outside of the red one, gray cropped pants, and black "Turvy" shoes. She wore multiple black bands on her wrists and forearms and a ring each on her pointer, middle, and ring fingers on both hands. She also had a black briefcase next to her.

The smoke had finally dispersed itself and both future selves had stopped coughing. Tsubasa-san sighed and opened her eyes. She looked around and spotted both Yamamoto and I. She went up to us, briefcase in hand. She looked really worried and confused. Gokudera-kun was still on the ground for some reason. He looked like he was thinking, taking in his surroundings before getting up.

"Excuse me!" She said snapping my attention back to her. "Uh… This is the past from 10 years ago… Right?"

I sweatdropped on how much more dense and shyer she became but I answered never the less. "Y-yeah it is."

She sighed with relief. Then she looked at me again. "You're Sawada-sama's younger self, am I right?"

I slowly nodded in reply and she beamed with happiness. "That's great! Um… Your future self 10 years into the future told me to give this briefcase to you! He said not to open it until I go back to the future though…"

I took the briefcase she pushed into my arms. I suddenly saw the Vongola crest on the other side of the briefcase. I was also confused as to why she called me "Sawada-sama" in the future. In this time she calls me "Tsuna". It was a huge drastic change from "Tsuna" to "Sawada-sama". Even if it is 10 years later.

"You!" Someone shouted. I looked behind her to see future Gokuera-kun finally notice us over here. "I'm stuck in the past with _YOU_?!"

"_YOU_ are here too?!" Tsubasa-san shouted in disbelief and what it seems like horror as well. I sweatdropped at how bipolar she had become. I sweatdropped even more on how slow the both of them are in the future.

"You jackass! Why the hell are you here?! I thought we agreed never to even see each other!" She screamed at him. "Get out of here you bastard!"

"What about you freak?! Why are you here?!" He retorted back at her. "Why don't _you_ get out of here you stupid bitch!"

**(5)(6)** She gasped in anger. "I'm not stupid! Neither am I a bitch! But you are definitely a bastard!"

Gokudera-kun narrowed his eyes in anger. "Take that back you freak! Don't you _dare_ call me that! At least _I_ know who my parents are!"

She narrowed her eyes as well. "I am not taking that from you! Why don't you come here and fight like a man! Oh wait a minute! You _aren't_ one!"

He stomped towards her. "Why you little!"

She stomped towards him. "Oh, so now you want to fight! Well bring it on you dim-witted pansy!"

He shouted back at her. "Fuck you bitch!"

She scoffed. "No thanks! I don't really need something small in my butt!"

He flushed from both anger and embarrassment. "Well I wouldn't want to screw a freak like you anyway!"

Their verbal attacks they laid out on each other didn't stop. Both of them kept stalking towards each other glaring at one another. I gaped at the scene that had unfolded before my eyes. I also blushed at the sexual things they said. I don't get it at all! Aren't they supposed to be friends?! What happened to them in the future?! What's going on here?! Why's this happening?!

* * *

(1): That's a sort of spoiler for one of the chapters of KHR. Before they all went home, Bianchi told Gokudera what really went down between his mother and father. So what Tsubasa said was true and sort of taken from the manga.

(2): Slight spoiler for what is about to come. She called Gokduera's condition a curse. It has something to do with the mysterious character and what Shamal was talking about.

(3): Cropped pants are pants that stop at your thighs if you didn't know. They're really cool!

(4): Turvy's are shoes that are really cool looking. They are like ninja shoes. Sort of... Anyway here's a link to the shoes, but just to warn you, this is a shopping site.  
http: //www. shoes .com/ Shopping /ProductDetails. aspx?p= EC1213810 (just get rid of the spaces, cause FF's being a bitch to websites!)

(5): Ok, a "bitch" is a "female dog". She is saying she isn't one because humans are not dogs.

(6): Ok, a bastard is an illegitimate child. A child born from 2 people who aren't married. In other words, a child born out of wedlock. Tsubasa is saying this is true about Gokudera because his mother and father weren't married when he was born.

Mars: ... I am brutal... I actually wanted that to happen before I even wrote this chapter. Funny huh?

Tsuna: You wanted them to be fighting in the future?!

Mars: Yep! Wait, why are you here? Where's Hibari? Did he leave me?!

Tsuna: H-Hibari-san got tired of being here and threatened me to get someone to take his place or he'll bite me to death. He thinks you are the most annoying person he has ever met in his entire life.

Mars: *sniff*

Tsuna: Oh crap! Don't cry! Please don't cry!

Mars: Hibari rejected me! He hates me! That meanie head! Waaah! Jerk face! Bloody weirdo! Stupid Hibari! Waah! I'm sorry but I can't pay you!!

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* Ok...

Mars: I decided to change the pairings to my original ideas since no one is really telling me who to put except for 3 people. I still don't get how I'm turning this into a yaoi story, **Kaze-07**?? Anyway here they are! Also, major character spoilers down here! Ok, well not so much...:

Tsuna: Bi polar much?!

**Tsuna x Kyoko** (One sided on Tsuna's part... Or is it? Should it be? Need **voting** for one sided or not!)

**Mukuro x Tsuna** (One sided in Muku's part. Forever one sided!)

**Mukuro x Tsubasa** (One sided on Tsuba's part. Probably will stay one sided, but will switch around maybe... Most likely will stay as a maybe sibling relationship or teacher/student relationship.)

**Hibari x Tsubasa** (One sided on Hiba's part. Should it be only that or more? Most likely the only one that will progress in the story. I'm just gonna go with HibaTsuba... Yeah, I'll just keep it at that!)

**Gokudera x Tsubasa** (Unknown feelings for either. Not originally a pairing. It was actually popular sort of last voting so I just put this in. Probably will be one sided on Goku's part though. May turn into "protective older brother" on his part. Or as people like to call it... "Sister complex"!)

**Yamamoto x Gokudera** (One sided in Yama's part. Forever one sided! Sorry 8059 fans! I like this pairing too that's why I thought of it. Goku will never agree to it though, so sorry!)

**Mukuro x Chrome** (More brother/sister type love though. Chrome mistakes the feelings for love... Finds out it's not though.)

**Dino x Sakura** (Kind of a teaser to my friend who DOESN'T GO ON ANYMORE!! I actually want this to happen. Sakura belongs to **xXxBlackNightmareRosesxXx**... When I finally get myself a FF account she bails on me and stops going on! I'm so sad! I think she's dead... I hope not though... Anyway! This is definitely a pairing so yeah... Sakura and Dino will appear later in the story. They are in denial though!)

**OC x Tsubasa** (I killed off the OC before I wrote the story. Sad, huh? Tsubasa had one sided feelings for him, just didn't tell him because of 2 reasons that I can't spoil yet! In actuality he loved her too, but didn't think she loved him back so he didn't tell her. Will tell you the name soon! I think... I'm gonna have to do it soon because I'm slowly forgetting the name!)

**OC x Tusbasa** (One sided on the OC's part. This OC's evil~ I didn't kill him though. Just left him beat up and near death in the hospital! He did something evil! Can't tell you what he did or his name right now, but I will soon! I think... Shoots... Already forgot it... Need to find new name!! Okay... I'm lazy so **people help me come up with a name**!!!)

Tsuna: ... *eye twitches* I really need to find someone who will be able to withstand this freak of nature's mind...

Mars: Hm? What did you say? *innocence shinning from me*

Tsuna: ... *eye twitches again* I better find someone fast!

Mars: Bye bye! See you next week! Say bye Tsuna!

Tsuna: Bye.

Tsubasa: Also, I made a new policy to my updating. I will update every 2 weeks unless I get at least 10 to 15 reviews! And it has to be different people, not 1 or 2 people reviewing every time! Besides... If not many people review, I have time to write the chapters! I still am on Ch.13 that's why... Trying to make my chapters longer that's why... Thanks and vote please!!


	13. Home! Necklace is From Who?

Mars: I told you! I wouldn't update unless I got at least 10 reviews! And I only got 2! ... Anyway! I have 2 new quests here today, that I borrowed from my friend, **Always**! Introducing~... Ja-jan! Alaude and G! Yay!!

G: ...

Alaude: ...

Mars: Uh... Hello?! Say "hi" at least!

G: What is this?

Mars: Ummm... It's my fanfic??

Alaude: He means what are we doing here?

Mars: Oh! Well, Always is lending you guys to me for this chapter!

G: What?

Alaude: Che...

Mars: Aww! It's not so bad! Besides, we never officially met! I'm Mars!

G: ...

Alaude: If you wanted us to meet, then why not have the rest of the first guardians?

Mars: Well... It's cause... Spade creeps me out, Always won't lend me Giotto until later, Lampo is an annoying brat, and Knuckle is religious! And besides, having lots of people here is too loud and annoying.

G: The hell? I actually sort of agree with you about it being loud and annoying. What about the softie swordsman?

Mars: Oh, Asari Ugetsu? Um... He's ok...

G: I agree with you about Spade and Lampo, but... What's wrong with Knuckle being religious?

Mars: EVERYTHING... I have nothing against religious people because of the fact that I am Catholic... But... I have my reasons...

G: And what do you mean Always won't lend you boss until later?

Mars: Uh... She has BIG plans for him... I guess... I don't know don't ask me!

Alaude: ... And she ok'd for you to borrow us like things?

Mars: Umm... *thinks about the conversation* Pretty much yeah!

Alaude: What was the conversation?

Mars: It went something like this!:

_Flahsback:_

Mars: Ahahahaha! Nice~ Hey! Can I borrow Alaude and G for my next chapter?

Always: sure...but they might be a little...pissed?

Mars: No, no I don't think so! *ignores glares in the back of head*

Always: sure~ ...oh gawd Alaude put your handcuffs away!

Mars: Haha! Alaude you know you love me! G loves me much more though because he's not trying to hurt me!!

Always: Alaude always hurt people...yes I'm hiding behind Giotto now. Alaude would never be able to see me! :D

_Flashback end:_

Mars: Note, this is the actual conversation we had online.

G: The hell?

Alaude: I agree. The hell?

Mars: Hahaha!

Mars: Oh yeah! Alaude!

Alaude: What?

Mars: Always told me that when you get back to her fic, she's gonna confiscate your handcuffs!

Alaude: ...

Mars: Are? Ah ah, Alaude? You ok?

Alaude: I'll arrest her to death.

G: That just sounds stupid.

Mars: It does...

Alaude: Shut up!

Mars: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own Tsubasa and blah blah the story.... Ok! On with the show!

Alaude: ... Hmph.

G: *sighs*

Mars: By the way, G. You're much cooler than Gokudera. You're calmer and way more swift than he is.

G: Thanks for the compliment. Now can you get on with the story?

Mars: Certainly!

_____________________________________________

* * *

_Ch.13 Home! The Necklace is From Who?! (Tsuna's POV)

I groaned. This was just getting too tiresome! It felt like Gokudera-kun and Tsubasa-san were quarrelling with each other for hours and hours! That's how boring, annoying, and repetitive their argument was… I'm not one to say bad things about my friends, but this was just stupid! They really need to go back to their own time! I think Yamamoto was also annoyed with them. They both kept telling the other to go home throughout their idiotic argument! This had to stop right now!

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at them. They both flinched at my loud voice.

Gokudera-kun immediately bowed to me. "I am sorry, Wakaki Juudaime! But this freak won't leave!"

He pointed towards Tsubasa-san who glared at him. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-sama, this bastard is just being a pest. I will get rid of him immediately!"

Gokudera-kun raised his fist. "Oh you want to bet you freak?!"

Tsubasa-san also raised her fist. "I'm not gonna bet 'cause I know I'm right!"

"Why don't we settle this man to woman!"

"So you show your true colors now? I'll take you up on that! Except you're not the man now are you?!"

"Take that back freak!"

"Never!"

I sweatdropped as they started to fight again. This time though instead of verbal assaults on each other, it became physical. They punched, kicked, slapped, and did any other physically possible bodily assault on each other (except for biting and molesting). I just had about enough of their childish fights!

"I said 'ENOUGH'!" I yelled again. This time around though, both got on the ground sitting sieza style. It was kind of funny to look at, but at least they're quiet again. And I hope it stays that way. I looked at Yamamoto who looked slightly disturbed by the scene that had unfolded before our eyes just a couple second ago.

"Ok… I need a straight answer from both of you guys! We don't have a lot of time until you guys have to leave for the future. What is going on? Why are you guys fighting 10 years later when in this time you guys are friends?" I asked them. I haven't gotten angry like this before. I don't get how friends suddenly become enemies! What happened between them must have really been serious.

Both were silent. They were looking away from each other like they hated seeing the other's face. I sweatdropped at that, but tried to keep a straight face so they know that I was serious… Or at least I was trying to be serious. Anyway, I sighed and tried asking again. "Why are you fighting? Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?! Tell me!"

Tsubasa-san was the first to speak. "Tsunayoshi-sama… There is such a thing as 'growing apart from each other'. This bastard and I have done such. He and I grew apart and that is all there is to it."

I frowned. I still wasn't convinced by her answer. Even after 10 years, how can two people who have so much connection they could be siblings start hating each other?! Yeah, sure they could have occasional fights and arguments, but I don't think they would grow apart for absolutely no reason at all! I asked again. "I don't believe you. How can two people, who are close enough to be siblings, just grow apart for no reason!"

Tsubasa-san huffed. She got up and walked away. I was about to call out to her when Gokudera-kun stopped me. He had a solemn look on his face. He spoke. "Wakaki Juudaime… I can only tell you this. Time is running out… You, my younger self, and the rest of the guardians must save her before it is too late. She has done something terrible… But it was long before she had met you. Please save her, I beg of you! The future needs to change, it shouldn't be like how it is now!"

I was taken aback by his sudden change. It seems as if he didn't hate her, but was actually worried for her. I was confused by his actions and his confession. When he noticed she was coming back, he got up and dusted his clothes. His face changed again and I was worried even more. What was it that she did? How can I save her? Why is this happening? He quickly left us to talk, walking over to Yamamoto who seemed… Flustered slightly? I looked towards Tusbasa-san.

Tsubasa-san spoke. "Tsunayoshi-sama…. Here. Give these to my younger self. Tell her she cannot trust all the people she trusts right now. Your family is the only one she can trust."

She showed me the 3rings from her left hand and a necklace she had. She spoke again. "Tell her this as well. The ring with flames on it is from a precious friend and a doting brother. The spinner ring with different card suites is from a good teacher and a caring sister. The last ring that has the infinity symbol with a grey diamond in it is from… From a wonderful lover. "

I blushed at what she had said. I wonder who the "wonderful lover" was in the future. I also wonder who the others she mentioned are. But she continued on with what she was telling me. "The necklace…" She chuckled. "… Is from a great boss and his Spartan like hitman tutor."

I was shocked as she handed me the gifts to her younger self. The "great boss and his Spartan like home tutor" hit me hard. Like it was referring to me, as the "great leader", and Reborn, my "Spartan like home tutor". "W-wait, are you talking about-"

She cut me off and winked. "Also, Tusnayoshi-sama… Tell her that the diamond changes colors depending on-"

She was cut off by a "poof" and pink smoke. In her place was Tsubasa-san only this one is the one who belongs to our time. She was on the ground and looked like he was backing away from me. She looked really scared like someone was about to kill her. Her eyes held fear, horror, and… Was that tears?! I started to sweat and glanced towards where Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were.

Gokudera-kun also had come back and looked at Yamamoto confused. He looked around and saw us. He quickly ran up to me. I looked at Yamamoto. A look of hurt was seen on his face. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. The look was gone and a grin was replaced. I think I am hallucinating. Gokduera-kun got down on his knees and propose– No wait! I mean he started repeating "Juudaime!" over and over.

Gokudera-kun spoke more. "Juudaime! I'm so glad I get to see you again! How was my future self? Did I look alright?"

He asked me many questions that I couldn't answer. I kept trying to calm him down. I looked back to Tsubasa-san. She looked as if she was calming down. Yamamoto was with her, helping her calm down. I wonder what happened to make her act like that… I'll probably ask her about it later. Right now, I need for Gokuduera-kun to calm down and to stop asking me so many questions!

"G-Gokudera-kun! Calm down, please! I can't really answer all your questions!" I waved my hands to indicate him to stop, but he didn't. Sigh… I glanced back to Tsubasa-san and Yamamoto. She looked better now, not as frightened or rattled. I sighed again, this time out of relief. "Gokudera-kun, I have a message to give to you from your older self… But, I'll tell you late, okay?"

He nodded slightly confused. I walked over to Tusbasa-san. I quickly scanned her to check for any wounds. I sighed with relief when I didn't see any. I squatted down to her level. I held out my hand. "Are you alright, Tsubasa-san?"

She looked at me and nodded gently. Her eyes were scared before, but when she looked at me, they softened and the fear turned to sadness. She took my hand and I helped her up. She seemed unsteady at first, but after a while, she was standing up straight. She turned to Yamamoto.

"Thank you, Takeshi. I appreciate what you did." She gave him a soft smile which he returned with a big one. She turned back to face me. Her eyes were still melancholy. "Tsuna… Can… Can I hug you?"

I was slightly taken aback by the question as well as Gokduera-kun, from the "huh?" I heard from behind me, and Yamamoto, from the "eh?" I heard. I nodded anyway, confused as to why she wanted to hug me, but I felt that it seemed like she needed to hug me from whatever made her cry. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders tightly but not tight enough to choke me. She was shaking again like she was silently crying.

As she silently cried into my right shoulder, I brought up my left hand. The hand held the possessions that Tsubasa-san's 10 years older self gave to me to give to her. I remembered both messages from both Tsubasa-san's and Gokudera-kun's future selfs to them. I opened up my clenched hand to look at the possessions. There where the 3 rings and the necklace. The necklace shined brightly from the sunset behind me. The pendant on the necklace was of a silver bullet that had a cross on it. I could tell right away who it was from… A "great boss and his Spartan like hitman tutor" sounds like how my relationship is with Reborn.

I looked to the fire colored sky. It's from Reborn and I, isn't it? I asked her in my head, knowing very well that my question wouldn't need an answer because I already answered it myself. I felt Tsubasa-san finally stop hugging me and stop crying. She moved away from me. Her eyes were still red, but she was genuinely smiling at least.

"Thanks, Tsuna." She told me. "Sorry if I got your shirt a little wet."

I shook my head. "It's alright. You seemed to need it anyway. But…" I looked at her nervously. "What made you cry in the first place?"

She slightly stiffened, but soon relaxed again. "It was so horrible, Tsuna. Your future self… Him and I… We were talking and laughing and having fun…. But… But then people barged into the room… And… You stood in front of me and raised your arms to protect me! I didn't understand at first, but then… Then they took out guns! And… And… They gunned you down! You fell right into my arms! Your body was so cold! Your eyes were lifeless! It was so horrifying! Then I poofed back here… "

My eyes widened and my mouth hit the floor. I heard Gokudera-kun shout "What?!" and Yamamoto say "This happened before, didn't it?..." The only thought that ran through my mind was:

I was shot in the future AGAIN?! What the hell is wrong with my future?!

* * *

Mars: And cut!

G: No need to say that.

Mars: I know. I just want to.

G: *sighs*

Alaude: ...

Mars: Here are the OFFICIAL pairings! (except for the 1st one)

**Tsuna x Kyoko** (One sided on Tsuna's part... Or is it? Should it be? Need **voting** for one sided or not!) Y: 0 / N: 1

**Mukuro x Tsuna** (One sided in Muku's part. Forever one sided!)

**Mukuro x Tsubasa** (One sided on Tsuba's part. Most likely will stay as a maybe sibling relationship or teacher/student relationship.)

**Hibari x Tsubasa** (One sided on Hiba's part. Most likely the only one that will progress in the story so I'm just gonna go with HibaTsuba.)

**Gokudera x Tsubasa** (Unknown feelings for either. Not originally a pairing. It was actually popular sort of last voting so I just put this in. May be one sided on Goku's part. Will turn into "protective older brother" though. Or as people like to call it... "Sister complex"!)

**Yamamoto x Gokudera** (One sided in Yama's part. Forever one sided! Sorry 8059 fans! I like this pairing too that's why I thought of it. Goku will never agree to it though, so sorry!)

**Mukuro x Chrome** (More brother/sister type love though. Chrome mistakes the feelings for love... Finds out it's not though.)

**Dino x Sakura** (Kind of a teaser to my friend who DOESN'T GO ON ANYMORE!! I actually want this to happen. Sakura belongs to **xXxBlackNightmareRosesxXx**... When I finally get myself a FF account she bails on me and stops going on! I'm so sad! I think she's dead... I hope not though... Anyway! This is definitely a pairing so yeah... Sakura and Dino will appear later in the story. They are in denial though!)

**OC x Tsubasa** (I killed off the OC before I wrote the story. Sad, huh? Tsubasa had one sided feelings for him, just didn't tell him because of 2 reasons that I can't spoil yet! In actuality he loved her too, but didn't think she loved him back so he didn't tell her. Will tell you the name soon! I think... I'm gonna have to do it soon because I'm slowly forgetting the name!)

**OC x Tusbasa** (One sided on the OC's part. This OC's evil~ I didn't kill him though. Just left him beat up and near death in the hospital! He did something evil! Can't tell you what he did or his name right now, but I will soon! I think... Shoots... Already forgot it... Need to find new name!! Okay... I'm lazy so **people help me come up with a name**!!!)

G: Very random.

Mars: Not really. Anyways! Arrivederchi!

G: Arrivederchi, everyone. My last chapter here.

Mars: Silly! I'm gonna keep you for a while!

G: Oh great.

Alaude: Arrivederchi.

Mars: Yay! Alaude said bye!

Alaude: So?

G: Yeah, so?

Mars: Hibari never says bye and Gokudera's a pain in the ass sometimes even though he's really funny.

Alaude: Ok...

G: *sighs again*


	14. Reveal the Truth! Runaway Box Weapon!

Mars: Hey peoples... I am back! Okay... I'm just gonna update when I finish the chapter! How does that sound? Also... I have exams coming up, so I'll be really busy. And I have to go on a trip, so there won't be much time for me to update. Ugh... Sometimes I hate trips.

G: Why am I still here?

Mars: Cause I'm still borrowing you.

G: What about Alaude?

Mars: Oh... He left. I was told I could only have- I mean borrow him for one chapter.

G: ... I see...

Mars: Anyway... Yeah... Here's ch. 14.

G: You were just happy a second ago... What is with you?

Mars: Um... Homework?

G: Okay...

Mars: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own the story, Tsubasa, blah, blah...

G: And?

Mars: Oh yeah! I have a poll! So please vote! ^__^

Mars: Also... **Sorugao-BandGeek**... Sorry to break it to you, "Juudaime" is the right spelling. I'm taking Japanese class from a Japanese person who was born and raised in Japan, so... I kind of know what I'm doing. And also, there's not a lot of chapters when I have to actually translate somethings. Also... What's "homophones"?

Mars: **Aya-chan**, thank you so much for always reviewing! I'm so happy! Same with you** Kaze-07**! But, I'm not going with GokuxTsuba... Sorry! But they will have a close relationship... Is that alright with you? There is going to be a little over-protectiveness on his part! So please keep reading and reviewing! __

G: Well... Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Ch.14 Reveal the Truth! Runaway box weapon! (Tsuna's POV… Again… *sarcasm* Don't you just love him? Sorry for the sarcasm...)

We all had gone home to rest from this… Long day… I don't know what else to call it. I'm just so tired… I told Gokudera-kun privately what his future self told me. His face looked serious and I pleaded to him not to talk to Tsubasa-san about it yet until we can all confirm that it is true and what it was that she did. I sighed as I walked through my front door, weakly calling out "Tadaima". I really hoped it would be peaceful the rest of the day, but… I was dead wrong. Reborn came out of nowhere and kicked me in the head. I fell and my face hit the floor. I quickly got up and faced Reborn.

"Reborn!" I shouted. "What was that for?"

"Ciaossu!" He simply greeted.

"Don't 'ciaossu' me!" I shouted. "Why'd you kick me?"

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." He said with a snort. He then looked towards my hands. "What's that you're holding?"

I looked to my hand that held the briefcase and then to my other hand. I opened them to reveal the rings and necklace I was… "Oh crap! I forgot to give these to Tsubasa-san! Aw man!"

I glanced at Reborn. He gave me a slightly amused look. But he said nothing about it. He just nodded and looked at the briefcase. "What's in the briefcase, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I actually don't know Reborn." I told him truthfully. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Come. We're going to open it up in your room." He jumped onto my left shoulder and I walked to my room.

When I got in my room, I put the possessions on my desk and put the briefcase on my table. I sat down and Reborn sat on the table. I slowly opened the briefcase and my eyes widened at the sight. There was a ring that looked like how the Vongola rings did before. There were also box weapons and some papers. The papers looked like letters. I was shocked by the fact that there were still box weapons remaining. I picked up one of the boxes.

It looked just like our Vongola boxes before Verde turned them into rings, the only difference is that the color of the box and the square that had the opening on it. The color was of an ash color and the circle surrounding the opening was silver and the circles, that usually only had 6 of the colors of the rainbow, had all the colors of the rainbow.

The rest of the boxes had different colors and designs. Some were red with gold colored fire at the bottom that looked like they were reaching for something, some were purple with black sakura blossoms that looked like they were falling from the tree, some were gray with silver feathers that also looked like they were falling, several were blue with white waves at the bottom, and the rest were an indigo color with pale colored medieval crosses that looked the cross on the pendant. The only thing that was the same about the boxes was that they had steel covering on all the corners and edges of each box.

I put down the box and picked up the ring. I saw that it looked just like the guardian rings from before it was unlocked. The only difference is the symbol. The symbol was of a crescent moon. I lifted it up and shifted it under my room's light. "How pretty…"

Then I was kicked out of my trance. My head went flying to the floor while the ring went flying out of my hand. "Dame-Tsuna, don't get captivated by it and let me see it."

I looked at Reborn right when the ring had landed in his hands. He studied the ring closely and then smirked. "Just as I thought…"

I got my head up from the floor and looked at him confused. I asked him. "What do you mean Reborn?"

He just smirked again. "Sconosciuto Tsubasa really is fated to be part of our famiglia."

I was even more confused and was slightly startled on how he came up with that reasoning just based looking at the ring. He picked up his phone -which he got out of nowhere- and dialed a number. He started to speak. "Ciaossu! I have it. There's no need to look for it now. You still want to drop by? Fine by me. If you are coming, bring that friend of your along. Yes her. Just do it or I'll kill you. Good. Bye."

Reborn sure is scary… I wondered who he called but I didn't want to ask. It might be one of his weird friends again. He just looked at me and smirked. He read my mind again… I sighed. "Reborn why do you think that she's fated to be part of the Vongola?"

"Read this." He shoved the papers in my hands. I started to read them. I gasped as I read on. "This is from my future self! Wait what? She's the moon guardian? She's descendant of the first moon guardian? There's such a thing? Wait… That's it? The rest is just random nonsense! It doesn't make any sense!"

Reborn sighed. "Dame-Tsuna will always Dame-Tsuna. But at least we known that the rumor isn't just a rumor anymore. Since you're the boss of the Vongola you need to give this to Tsubasa."

"What? No way! I'm not going to give it to her! I still haven't even agreed to become the boss!" I was kicked in the head again. He picked up the collar of my shirt and glared at me.

"You will be the boss whether you want to or not. It's not up to you anymore. You're in far too deep to go back to being how you used to be." I gulped as he let go of me.

I hope that I'm not making a huge mistake… I put everything, including the rings and necklace, into the briefcase and went to sleep.

**The next day:**

I had ran all the way to school 'cause I woke up late again. I made it in time before the bell rang and collapsed into my chair. I had heard snickers but I ignored them. Well… Tried to ignore them anyway. I was glad I brought the briefcase with me or else Reborn would have had my head. Homeroom had started and before I knew it, it was lunch already. We all went up to the roof to eat and I brought the briefcase with me.

"Oi, Sawada! What's with the briefcase?" Onii-san asked me.

"Ah. This is-" I was cut off by Reborn who, by the way, appeared out of nowhere.

"It's something we all need to talk about." He said.

"Reborn!" I cried. He always interrupted me.

"Isn't that from yesterday, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded to answer him. "Did you look in it?"

"We did last night." Reborn answered for me. "We found some… Interesting things in it. Open it Tsuna."

I sighed at his command, but I opened it and showed it to them. All their eyes shined. Yamamoto was the first to speak. "Whoa! Haha, cool! Box weapons! But I thought they were all destroyed?"

Tsubasa-san just looked confused. "Box weapons? What are those?" She picked up one of them. "They don't look like much of a weapon."

Yamamoto just laughed. "No, no. It's what's inside them that is the weapon!"

Tsubasa-san tried to open the box by pulling on the part with the hole. "Huh? It's not working Takeshi! I don't get it! How do you open it?"

Yamamoto chuckled again. "Here give me one of the blue ones. I'll show you."

Gokudera-kun butt in. "Oi, yakyuu baka! Don't just do that! She doesn't even know about what you're going to do! And how do you even know you'll be able to open the box?"

Yamamoto just smiled. "Haha, don't worry Gokudera! I'm sure she'll understand! And besides… I just have a feeling that I'll be able to open it!"

Yamamoto lit his Vongola ring and a small rain flame appeared. I glanced at Tsubasa-san's face. She looked really fascinated by his flame and watched it carefully. She watched as he inserted his flame into the blue colored box. Her eyes widened when she saw the box suddenly open after engulfing Yamamoto's flame and spit out an even bigger blue flame. It slowly turned into a… bird with blue flames engulfing the wings?

"The hell?" I screamed.

It was huge! About the same size as Colonello's bird! Probably even bigger! It looked at all of us, unsure of what was going on. Then it spotted my lunch and started to eat it.

"Hey! That's my lunch!" I tried to shoo it away from my lunch, but it didn't move. It glared at me and I backed away from it, afraid of getting eaten by it.

"Bastard! Stop eating Juudaime's lunch!" Gokudera-kun shouted at it. He was trying to shoo it away as well, but it was to no avail.

Tusbasa-san spoke. "Tsuna, what did you have in your lunch?"

I looked at her confused. I answered her though. "Um, I think I had, sausages, rice, um… I think some sushi as well."

She looked like she was thinking. She mumbled. "Sushi…" Then she looked like she had a revelation. "That's it!"

She went to Yamamoto. "Takeshi! Can I have some of your sushi?"

He looked confused as well. "Huh? Uh, sure. But… Is it really the time to eat sushi?"

She just smiled. We all were confused by why she needed Yamamoto's sushi. Reborn, on the other hand, was just smirking as if he knew what she was going to do. She went up to the bird slowly and cautiously. We all yelled for her to stop, but she didn't listen.

"Shut up!" Reborn commanded us and we all did just that. "Just watch what she's doing."

She then squatted to get closer in height to the bird. She held out her hand with the sushi in it. The bird noticed her waving it and looked towards her with half of my lunch still intact. It nods it beak towards her hand, following her every movement. We gulped waiting for what was to happen next. The bird then lunged at her and we were going to yell out to her to get away when…

CHOMP!

The bird clamped onto her hand that held the sushi. Then we heard a gulp and we started freaking out.

"It EXTREMELY ate your hand!" Onii-san shouted, startling Tsubasa-san and the bird. The bird promptly opened its beak and we saw her hand intact, but just covered with saliva and the sushi gone.

"What the! I thought that your hand got eaten!" Gokudera-kun yelled.

"Oh! So that's why you wanted the sushi! To get the bird away from Tsuna's lunch!" Yamamoto said with an amused smile. "That's smart!"

"Why did you so that?" I yelled at her. "What if you got hurt? Or even worse, eaten!"

She just smiled while trying to wipe away the bird's saliva on her skirt. "Tsuna… You really know nothing about the world outside of Japan, don't you?"

I was taken aback by her statement and also slightly hurt. Gokudera-kun stepped towards her. "What did you say to Juudaime?"

She sighed and started to explain what she was talking about. "This bird is called a vulture, but I'm not sure of its species. It usually lives in the desert and when you see it, it usually is circling around something newly DEAD. Hence it eats DEAD animals. It won't eat LIVE animals."

"Then what about humans? Will it eat humans." Gokudera-kun asked in suspicion.

"No way! Only dead ones!" She said with a smile, which really freaked me out.

I sweatdropped on how she knew so much. I noticed it get closer to Tsubasa-san and start nuzzling her shoulder. It seemed to like Yamamoto's sushi which was weird because I thought deserts don't have watering holes there. Tsubasa-san also noticed its want for more of the sushi.

"Hey, Takeshi. Can I have more sushi?" She asked him.

Yamamoto just smiled and petted the bird on the head. "Haha, yeah sure! It's good to know that animals appreciate my dad's sushi too!"

I sweatdropped on his easygoing-ness. The bird was just so weird, but it didn't freak me out anymore.

"That is one EXTREME bird, Tsubasa-san!" Onii-san shouted. We all jumped from him suddenly voicing his slightly unnecessary opinion. The bird was also frightened by his loud voice and took off in a flurry.

"Oh shit! Tsuna, the vulture flew the coop! What are we going to do?" Tsubasa-san freaked out. I slightly sweatdropped at her unnoticed pun and I looked towards where the bird had flown off. "We'll never be able to catch it now! Good going Ryohei!"

She puffed her cheeks in anger. I think she really wanted that bird… She wants a bird that eats dead, decaying bodies? How… Morbid.

I didn't notice she latched onto my arm until it was too late. "Tsuna! We need to find Marciume!"

"Who's that?" I asked her. I was so confused, I thought we were supposed to go find the bird?

She rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of where the bird flew away. "It's the vulture, duh!"

I sweatdropped. She named it?... She doesn't even know if it was hers or not. "I really don't want to ask, but… What does that name actually mean?"

She blinked a few times and then smiled. "It means "to rot" or "rotting" in Italian!"

I knew I didn't want to know, yet I asked anyway… Ugh… Need to learn from my mistakes. I shook my head from the thought of how disturbing the name was and looked towards the now small speck in the sky. "I can probably catch it if I go into hyper mode."

"I'll calm it down then, Tsuna." Yamamoto stepped towards me, getting ready to call out his rain swallow. I nodded, knowing it would be best if he helped calm it down too.

He nodded as a reply and his flame appeared and Kojirou, his rain swallow, came out. "Kojirou! Help Tsuna and calm down that vulture!"

He pointed and Kojirou went off. I quickly swallowed my pill and flew off after the swallow. We saw the vulture a ways away, but it was flying too fast and it was still far from us. Kojirou picked up speed and I followed in suit. We finally catch up to it, but for some reason it speed up even more. Kojirou looked like it was catching up to it though.

Then I realized, the vulture wasn't speeding up, I was slowing down. Then I spotted a bunch of rain flames emitting from it and I realized its flames were spreading around it and affecting those around it. The only reason Yamamoto's rain swallow wasn't affected was because it also has rain flames.

I then positioned myself in the air. My left and right hands were positioned one behind me and the other in front of me.

_X BURNER SHOOTING GUIDANCE SYSTEM ACTIVATED_

I blasted soft flame from the hand behind my back.

_RIGHT FLAME SENSOR STABLE AT 150 THOUSAND FIAMME VOLTS_

_RIGHT FLAME SENSOR IS STILL RISING 180… 190… 200 THOUSAND FIAMME VOLTS!_

_LEFT FLAME SENSOR RISING TO… 200 THOUSAND FIAMME VOLTS!_

_TARGET LOCKED ON!_

_LINE MATCHES! READY TO LAUNCH!_

I shouted to Kojirou. "Kojirou! Get out of the way!"

It immediately shifted its direction and flew out of range of my flame.

I yelled out. "_X BURNER: AIR!_"

My flame blasted in the direction of the vulture and it was going in fast. The vulture only had a second to look behind it until it was hit with my blast.

Then there was an explosion and I was blown back by it. I quickly covered my face from the blast before it hit me though. I saw a cloud of dust or something in the area where the vulture was. I waited till the dust cleared and hoped that I didn't kill it or something like that…

I saw something fall from the smoke and, without thinking, went to catch it. When I caught it, I saw it was the vulture. It wasn't burnt by my flames or anything, it wasn't even injured, it was just unconscious.

I flew back to school with Kojirou flying next to me and with the bird in my arms. I was dead tired. X burner took a lot out of me and it wasn't even a real fight.

I got there with everyone crowding around me. Well technically, Yamamoto went up to me and said good job and Kojirou turned back into a ring, Gokudera-kun was checking me to see if I was alright and it was hard to calm him down, Onii-san kept saying what I did was extreme and cool, Reborn was just sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder and was smirking, and Tsubasa-san was behind all of them and had a confused look on her face.

"Tsuna…" She called out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "What just happened?"

I just gave a tired laugh. "I'll explain later… Right now, I kind of need a nap."

And I promptly fainted right on the spot.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Tsubasa-san shouted in surprise.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed.

"Sawada!" Onii-san called out.

Before I hit the ground, someone caught me and I let the darkness sweep over me as I slept in the warm arms of my saivor.

* * *

Mars: Okay... Well. That didn't go as expected.

G: Why?

Mars: Um... Let's just say, I was writing this in the spur of the moment. No actual thought to this at all. Well, the ending part at least...

G: *Sigh*

Mars: Oh, hush!

Mars: Well, I don't really have much to say... So... Here!

Mars: Here are the OFFICIAL pairings! (except for the 1st one)

**Tsuna x Kyoko** (One sided on Tsuna's part... Or is it? Should it be? Need **voting** for one sided or not!) Y: 1 / N: 1

**Mukuro x Tsuna** (One sided in Muku's part. Forever one sided!)

**Mukuro x Tsubasa** (One sided on Tsuba's part. Most likely will stay as a maybe sibling relationship or teacher/student relationship.)

**Hibari x Tsubasa** (One sided on Hiba's part. Most likely the only one that will progress in the story so I'm just gonna go with HibaTsuba.)

**Gokudera x Tsubasa** (Unknown feelings for either. Not originally a pairing. It was actually popular sort of last voting so I just put this in. May be one sided on Goku's part. Will turn into "protective older brother" though. Or as people like to call it... "Sister complex"!)

**Yamamoto x Gokudera** (One sided in Yama's part. Forever one sided! Sorry 8059 fans! I like this pairing too that's why I thought of it. Goku will never agree to it though, so sorry!)

**Mukuro x Chrome** (More brother/sister type love though. Chrome mistakes the feelings for love... Finds out it's not though. And it is really funny how she finds out. So keep reading!)

**Dino x Sakura** (Kind of a teaser to my friend who DOESN'T GO ON ANYMORE! I actually want this to happen. Sakura belongs to **xXxBlackNightmareRosesxXx**... When I finally get myself a FF account she bails on me and stops going on! I'm so sad! I think she's dead... I hope not though... Anyway! This is definitely a pairing so yeah... Sakura and Dino will appear later in the story. They are in denial though!)

**OC x Tsubasa** (I killed off the OC before I wrote the story. Sad, huh? Tsubasa had one sided feelings for him, just didn't tell him because of 2 reasons that I can't spoil yet! In actuality he loved her too, but didn't think she loved him back so he didn't tell her. Will tell you the name soon! I think... I'm gonna have to do it soon because I'm slowly forgetting the name!)

**OC x Tusbasa** (One sided on the OC's part. This OC's evil~ I didn't kill him though. Just left him beat up and near death in the hospital! He did something evil! Can't tell you what he did or his name right now, but I will soon! I think... Shoots... Already forgot it... Need to find new name! Okay... I'm lazy so people help me come up with a name! Well... No wait! I remember it now! Good thing I drew him with his name on his shirt! Never mind!)

Mars: Bye-bye!

G: Arrivederchi...


	15. Fangirls & Strange Conversations?

Mars: Hey, I'm back. Sorry for my lateness. I had so many projects and tests to do before and then exams came up so I didn't have time to write my story. I know you guys have been waiting and I got more reviews too! Thank you so much to those people who contributed to me getting 39 reviews on this story! XD Also, I forgot to tell you guys at the beginning of this story it takes place before the Shimon Arc (can't remember actual name) and after the Future Arc.

I'm really sad that some people who used to review my story don't anymore like **Kaze-07**. But I'm glad there are new reviewers like **music fans** and **kuro neko to kuro bara** (wow, long name).

I hope that people are going to like this chapter, especially you **music fans** since you suggested this. Well, sort of anyway. I put more Hibari and her and a little bit of Gokudera and her at the end. I really hope more people will review my story because I still need constructive criticism. I'm actually not using a beta (as you can tell) because my friend who was sort of my beta stopped talking to me and I wonder where she is now... Sigh...

Anyway, I decided to stop doing those long author notes and get to the point (so I've kicked out the characters and banned them from my author's room). Please enjoy the story!

NOTE: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. All I own is Tsubasa, the characters you don't know (most of them), and this story.

* * *

Ch. 15 Fangirls and Strange Conversations? (Tsubasa's POV)

I sighed. I had really hoped Tsuna would explain to me what was going on, but he just had to faint. Well… At least I hoped someone would explain to me what was going on. I wish someone would tell me what box weapons are, how they made the pretty, shiny flames appear from out of nowhere, how Tsuna was able to fly like that after the vulture just by swallowing a pill… Practically everything that just happened now!

I'm glad Takeshi caught him before he hit his head. Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei all brought Tsuna to the infirmary and Reborn somehow disappeared throughout the course of events. The vulture was also put back into its box and then back into the briefcase. I was the only one left on the roof with half of lunch time to spare still. I sighed and packed everyone's lunch they left behind in the chaos. I carried everything back to the classroom and when I got there, I was greeted by about two dozen or so angry faces of girls that I never met.

"Oi! Sconosciuto Tsubasa! Come with us, we need to talk." One of the girls in the front of the mob said.

She seemed like the leader of the mob. I just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I told them. "Wait. Let me put this stuff down and then I'll go with you."

I knew it was bad news to follow a bunch of angry faced girls, but I didn't really care for the danger. The reason for that was because… Well, they were no real danger to my life at all. It's not like they can kill me, no wait, they can but I don't think they would go so far to the point of near death or something. I think it just has to do with Hayato and Takeshi. I see lots of girls crowd around them sometimes so I pretty sure it's about them. I also don't hang out with any other guys other than Tsuna and Ryohei, but I don't see girls surround them, so Hayato and Takeshi were the only explanation possible as to why I was being called out. I sighed because of how troublesome my life was becoming… Maybe I shouldn't have enrolled into school. I didn't go before, why did I choose to now of all times to try school?

The group led me to an area behind the school. Then all of a sudden one of them pushed me into the wall and started to speak.

"Bitch! Don't just think you can waltz right into this school and get all familiar with Yamamoto-sama and Gokudera-sama! It's rude to call them by their first names and it's even ruder to call them their first names without a suffix at the end!"

I smiled in mock-politeness. "Sorry... I'm from a foreign country so I don't know much about Japanese customs."

Another girl kicked me. "Stupid! You've been here for about a month already! You should have already gotten used to life here!"

I cursed under my breath. Why did Japanese girls have to be so violent over a few guys? I rolled my eyes and sarcasm dripped from my voice. "Jeez, sorry it's so hard to get used to life here."

That was a fatal mistake on my part because then they all ganged up on me and started to hit me. They kicked me to the ground and I pulled myself inward to protect myself. Despite my efforts to protect myself, my back was getting beat real bad. I cursed inwardly as my back couldn't take much more. The girls were hitting a vital part of the human body and it wasn't just three or four girls so it was even worse for me. The back was practically sacred because your spinal cord was there and if hit in the right spot, I could become paralyzed or even worse… As they hit me relentlessly, I realized what kind of girls they were. They were one of the things I absolutely hated the most… **_-insert doom music here-_** FANGIRLS!…

"Oi… Who said you could fight on my school grounds?" A menacing voice stopped the girls in their tracks.

The voice sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was because my head was spinning. But I thanked the heavens that someone came by. I didn't budge from my position, but I did hear footsteps coming towards us.

One of the fangirls screeched. "It's Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect! Run for it!"

I heard more footsteps like people were running, the sound grew quieter and then there was only silence. I then felt myself getting picked up by the back of my shirt.

"I'll bite you to death for crowd-" Kyouya stopped mid-sentence when he saw my face. I felt some sort of liquid drip down my face. I raised my hand to see what it was and when I looked at my hand and my eyes widened. My hand was smeared with blood… My blood…

I whispered in shock. "They drew blood?"

I was then suddenly flung against the wall. I slid down not noticing some of my blood from my head smeared onto the wall as well. I shakily looked up at Kyouya. His eyes held scorn and disappointment. I chuckled inwardly. I didn't realize Kyouya held me in great regard. He then promptly stepped towards me and picked me up princess style. I was too dizzy to feel embarrassed by this sudden act of kindness. I then fainted in the warmth of his arms.

**XXXMCDBXXX**

I woke up with a start. I quickly got up, but I regretted it soon after. My head started to pulse and it made me go back down letting my head hit something soft. I looked around to see I was in an unfamiliar room, but I was pretty sure I was still at school. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise. I saw Kyouya's sleeping face and that led to 2 realizations. 1, I was in the room where he does his prefect stuff, probably. And 2, I was sleeping on his lap this entire time.

My face heated up from embarrassment. I didn't really know what I was embarrassed about, but I just know that it had to do with me sleeping on Kyouya's lap. I quietly got off his lap as to not to wake him, but I had never realized how easy it was to wake him. I was quickly pulled back down to lie on his lap. I blushed even harder when I found out he woke up when I moved. His cheeks were slightly dusted with pink, but I didn't realize that he was blushing or why he was blushing in the first place.

"Ah, ah, K-Kyouya! You're awake." I said and he snorted at my unnecessary comment. I didn't understand what was going on. I then remembered my wound and touched my head. I felt bandages wrapped around it.

"I wrapped your wounds." Kyouya told me before I even had a chance to open my mouth to ask him about the bandages.

"O-oh, thanks." I didn't really know how to respond to his sudden kindness.

"Now you owe me." He smirked.

"E-eh?" I blinked rapidly, my brain not processing what was happening.

"Fight me now, onna." His grip on me hardened and snapped me back to reality.

"What? No way! And stop calling me 'onna'!" I struggled out of his grip. I got up from the couch and crossed my hands. "Just because you helped me out, doesn't mean I have to fight you! Also, I never asked for you to help me, so there's no way I actually owe you anything! So there!"

He clicked his tongue but he got up and took a fighting stance with his tonfas in hand that he pulled from nowhere. I put my hands up in protest. "W-wait! Can't you be civil for once? Wouldn't you like to fight me at full strength... Or something?"

He stopped and let his guard down a little. After a few seconds of just staring and silence, he finally sighed and put down his tonfas. "Fine, then…"

I sighed with relief as I put my hand over my heart. In actuality, I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat him at my level. I'm no good at hand to hand combat because I'm just an informant. I'm not the type to rush into battle and I have had very little experience with battle except for what I've seen from other people. I only learned to defend myself, not to attack others.

He sat back down and motioned me to sit down next to him. I was slightly taken aback and hesitated, but I took up his offer and sat next him. I didn't get why he was so bi-polar! One second he's kind, the next he's looking for a fight, and then back to being kind! Is it me? Did I do something wrong to make him act like this around me? Tsuna said he hated crowding and being around other people, but he seems perfectly fine with being around me… I wonder why?

"Um… Kyouya?…" He looked at me. I was hesitant about asking him. "I've got a question… Why are you so… Different around me than around others?"

He stiffened slightly and then looked away, turning away so I couldn't see his face. I leaned slightly to see why. His face was slightly red, but I didn't understand why. But soon his face returned to its normal color and he faced back to me again. "No reason…"

I gave him a suspicious look. "You sure?"

He didn't answer me, but I decided not to press the subject any farther. He might just attack me again... I then remembered what happened with those *shudders* fangirls.

"Hey, I have another question…" I said looking down. I quickly glanced at Kyouya to see if he was listening. He was looking straight at me with no expression whatsoever on his face. I gulped, knowing it was stupid to ask this now but… "C-can I call you 'Kyouya'?"

He twitched slightly, but still remained as stoic as ever. I think he was caught off guard by my question, but none the less, he stayed emotionless just like before. He didn't answer for a while, only stared. Then he chuckled slightly which caused my eyes to widen. I never knew he could laugh or even have any (sane) sense of humor!

"I knew it was a stupid question." I mumbled to myself.

"No, you're just a stupid person asking a question." Kyouya snorted after his little fit. Apparently he heard me…

I was taken aback by his random sense of humor coming out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes and I spoke, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "Yeah, thanks for the compliment…"

Just then a little yellow bird came flying in through an open window. I held my hands out to let it land on them. It hesitated in midair, but it flew over to my hands and sat on them. I gently and slowly brought it close to me. I smiled at how cute the bird was. I cooed at it, ignoring Kyouya completely.

It then suddenly went into panic. It chirped at me. "Hibari angry! Hibari angry!"

I turned to see Kyouya having a stoic face, but with a hint of irritation as well. I silently gulped. Was he angry at me for ignoring him?

"Ano…" I started, but was cut off by Kyouya.

"Hibird seems attached to you." He sighed with a little bit of blush tinting his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah I gue- wait! Hibird? This is your bird?" I did a double take which made the bird fly from my hands.

I felt sad because I scared it off and my shoulders slumped in disappointment. Then I felt something land on my head and I patted the area. I felt something soft and fluffy and realized it was the bird. I smiled again. Hibird, as Kouya called it, started to chirp again.

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" It repeated over and over. I was confused as to why it kept repeating Kyouya's name, but none the less, I still smiled.

"Why is Hibird saying your name over and over?" I asked facing him.

He scoffed at my question. "Do you even have to ask?..."

I stared at him in confusion and he sighed.

"It's my answer to your question, stupid."

I thought for a while, ignoring the insult at the end, and then realized what I asked. My smile got even bigger and my cheeks turned slightly pink. I don't know why I was happy that I was granted permission to call him by his first name, but I liked the feeling it sparked inside of me. I quickly hugged Kyouya.

"Oh, thank you thank you! Thank you so much, Kyouya! You've made me so happy!" I didn't know why I was thanking him, but I didn't really want to think about it. I stopped hugging Kyouya and kissed his cheek.

I pulled back and just smiled at him, not noticing his face turn crimson red. Then I thought of something and grinned. "Kyouya! Since I'm calling you by your first name, you have to call me by my first name!"

He turned and huffed. "Never mind, I take it back."

I pouted. "Aww, come on Kyouya! It's a small request! I won't ask for any more requests, I promise!"

He sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Sconsciuto Tsubasa…"

I puffed my cheeks. "No! My first name only!"

Then Hibird chirped in. "Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Tsubasa!"

It chanted my name over and over like it did with Kyouya's. Understanding this time, I sighed knowing I won't be able to get my name out of his mouth this time, so I just settled for Hibird's. "Fine, you win this time Kyouya…" I pointed a finger at him. "But next time I won't let you off the hook!"

He smirked in triumph. Then his face turned serious which caught me off guard. "Then it's my turn to ask the questions…"

I was confused as to how he got to that, but I didn't question it and waited for what he wanted to say. I wondered what he wanted to ask me and hoped that it wasn't for a fight. He continued as if he didn't stop at all. "Why did you let those girls beat you up when you could have easily switched roles on them?"

My eyes widened at the question, but I didn't need to think about it to answer. "The reason being, Kyouya, is that they were civilians. It's not my policy to hurt those who can't defend themselves well."

"Really?"

"Notice I didn't say 'innocent' civilians Kyouya. They are far from being just innocent civilians. They intended to beat me up. Well… Probably as a last resort anyway."

"But you let them and they left you bleeding."

I sighed. "Again, notice I didn't say that they couldn't defend themselves well! I never said they were defenseless. They have a lot of bark, but practically no bite!"

Ok, that was a slight lie since there were so many of them and they drew blood, but let's not get him worked up. It's not like I would have died… Right? He sighed and seemed skeptical about what I said, but didn't say anymore. I inwardly sighed with relief, knowing he bought my lie for now. I looked out at the sky and my eyes widened in shock.

"The hell! How long have I been out? How long have we been talking?" I turned to ask him, frantic.

The skies were like a fire color, like it was warning me of how late it was. He shrugged. I got up and hurried out his door, not noticing the small discontent on his face as I left him all alone with only Hibird. I ran to my class room to see if my bag was still there. I opened the door to find it not completely empty.

My eyes widened. "Ah! Hayato!"

He looked at me and glared. I slightly flinched at the suddenness of it and I didn't understand why he was glaring. He walked up to me and pushed me into the wall behind me.

"Where have you been?" He asked me. I could tell he was super pissed at me, but he sounded as if he was trying not to shout. "I've been waiting for you here since school ended! You didn't come back to class after lunch!"

I was slightly shocked at his outburst, but I answered anyway. "I was with Kyouya.-"

He interrupted me. "What? Why the hell were you with him and why is your head bandaged up?"

I held my hands in defense. "Wait! Let me explain!"

"Then start already!"

"Jeez, alright already!" I huffed at his command. "Okay, after you guys left to bring Tsuna to the nurse's room, I went back to the classroom to put away all our lunches and stuff. But I then called out by your fangirls. They didn't seem like a threat at first, but then they started hitting me because I was talking to you like it was ordinary and calling you by your first name with no suffix. Then Kyouya came and scared them off, but I didn't realize they drew blood and fainted. I then woke up in Kyouya's office or whatever you call it and we started to talk. By the time we stopped, it was already this late."

I didn't tell him Takeshi's fangirls were there as well because it might make him even more angry. He might even blame what happened to me on Takeshi too. I really don't need any more stupid drama on my hands.

By the time I finished speaking, Hayato has already calmed down. "I see… But why the hell did you let them beat you up?"

I sighed. We're never gonna go home are we? "They're civilians and I don't hurt civilians… Please don't make me explain this once again… I aleady had to explain it to Kyouya and he's still skeptical about my answer! Also, Hayato... Please don't call them out and confront them. It will only make things worse."

"…Fine…"

I blinked rapidly when I heard this. I really thought he would insist on knowing what I told Kyouya… Oh well, at least that saves me from wasting my breath. I also thought he would go after the fangirls and not listen to me. I then realized that he was still pinning me against the wall and I slightly blushed. I looked at Hayato's face and saw that he actually got a lot more handsome from when I last saw him which caused me to blush even more. Why didn't I notice before?

"A-anyway! We'd better get home, Hayato!"

I pushed past him to grab my things and ran out the classroom. I didn't stop until I got outside. I shook my head to get rid of the blush that painted my face. As soon as I got rid of it, I turned around to see Hayato walk towards me. As soon as he got close enough to me, he bonked me on the head with the back of his fist and continued to walk as if he didn't. I ran after him and he turned towards me.

"Stupid. How can we go home together if you keep leaving me behind?"

"Ah, sorry. I just want to get home as fast as I could…"

"It's alright. Come on. Let's get home before Hibari decides to bite us to death."

We both hurried out of school not noticing a pair of eyes staring at us as we left.

* * *

Mars: Yes, well, that's finished. I promise I'll try to update sooner, but I probably won't have time over the summer because I'm going on a trip.

Here are the OFFICIAL pairings of my story (except the first one...)

**Tsuna x Kyoko** (One sided on Tsuna's part... Or is it? Should it be? Need **VOTING[!]** for one sided or not!) Y: 1 / N: 1

**Mukuro x Tsuna** (One sided in Muku's part. Forever one sided!)

**Mukuro x Tsubasa** (One sided on Tsuba's part. Most likely will stay as a maybe sibling relationship or teacher/student relationship.)

**Hibari x Tsubasa** (One sided on Hiba's part. Most likely the only one that will progress in the story so I'm just gonna go with HibaTsuba.)

**Gokudera x Tsubasa** (Unknown feelings for either. Not originally a pairing. It was actually popular sort of last voting so I just put this in. May be one sided on Goku's part. Will turn into "protective older brother" though. Or as people like to call it... "Sister complex"!)

**Yamamoto x Gokudera** (One sided in Yama's part. Forever one sided! Sorry 8059 fans! I like this pairing too that's why I thought of it. Goku will never agree to it though, so sorry!)

**Mukuro x Chrome** (More brother/sister type love though. Chrome mistakes the feelings for love... Finds out it's not though. And it is really funny how she finds out. So keep reading!)

**Dino x Sakura** (Kind of a teaser to my friend who DOESN'T GO ON ANYMORE! I actually want this to happen. Sakura belongs to **xXxBlackNightmareRosesxXx**... When I finally get myself a FF account she bails on me and stops going on! I'm so sad! I think she's dead... I hope not though... Anyway! This is definitely a pairing so yeah... Sakura and Dino will appear later in the story. They are in denial though!)

**OC x Tsubasa** (I killed off the OC before I wrote the story. Sad, huh? Tsubasa had one sided feelings for him, just didn't tell him because of 2 reasons that I can't spoil yet! In actuality he loved her too, but didn't think she loved him back so he didn't tell her. Will tell you the name soon! I think... I'm gonna have to do it soon because I'm slowly forgetting the name!)

**OC x Tusbasa** (One sided on the OC's part. This OC's evil~ I didn't kill him though. Just left him beat up and near death in the hospital! He did something evil! Can't tell you what he did or his name right now, but I will soon! I think... Shoots... Already forgot it... Need to find new name! Okay... I'm lazy so people help me come up with a name! Well... No wait! I remember it now! Good thing I drew him with his name on his shirt! Never mind!)

Mars: Bye-bye! See you again desu~

Haru: Le gasp! You biter! Don't take Haru's line!

Mars: Get out!


	16. Rewind & Teaching Troubles

Tsukiko: I'm back! I so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy with so many things! T^T I was on a trip, which I did not realize how long it was going to be,and I had summer homework. So sorry! School's started already for me, so I think I may have some time to update more, but... I don't know how it's going to be this year, so I can't promise I'm going to update very many chapters. Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! ^-^ I'm so happy!

I've still banned the characters from m author's room, but... They seemed to have invaded my head... So... Yeah... Um... Moving on with the author's notes...

NOTE: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own this story, the OC characters, and my dignity.

* * *

Ch. 16 Rewind and Teaching Troubles (Tsuna's POV)

I woke up in the infirmary with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Onii-san talking to each other. Er, well Gokudera-kun and Onii-san were arguing while Yamamoto was trying to calm the both of them down..

"Hii! What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked frantic.

"Juudaime, you're awake! You fainted after you came back with that bird so we all took you here. Tsubasa went back to the classroom with our lunches." Gokudera-kun looked at me.

"That was an extreme way to faint, Sawada!" Onii-san pumped his fist into the air and his eyes were sparkling a bit which made my eye twitch slightly at his stupidity.

"You idiot, Shibafu-atama! That's nothing to be happy about!" Gokudera-kun yelled at him.

"What'd you say, tako-head?" He shouted back.

"Maa maa! Don't fight now!" Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

"You guys please don't fight!" I waved my arms worried they would take it to the next level.

"I am so sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun did a 90 degree bow which made me slightly sweatdrop.

"Haha, anyway you ok Tsuna?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I think I was just tired, that's all. What time is it anyway?"

"Lunch is about to end soon. We'd better hurry to class before Hibari starts his rounds!"

"Hii! Really? We'd better go to class!" After I said that, the bell rang and startled me. I rushed to get out of the bed and ended up tripping and falling flat on my face.

"Juudaime, are you alright?"

"Tsuna!"

"A-ah, I'm fine! Let's hurry!" I quickly got up and we all rushed back to our classrooms.

We all entered the classroom before the teacher got there. Except Onii-san of course, who went to his own classroom. As soon as we got there, I noticed Tsubasa-san wasn't there and I looked at Gokudera-kun who also noticed she wasn't there. He shook his head like he knew what I was going to ask. I then looked at Yamamoto who had also noticed her absence and shook his head as well. We went to our seats as the teacher entered the room and started the lesson.

Class ended and Tsubasa-san still wasn't back. Then before we knew it, school had ended as well and she still hadn't come back. We were all getting worried and even Kyoko-chan had noticed she hadn't shown up as well.

"Um, maybe we should go look for her." I suggested.

"Ah, that's a good idea, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko-chan praised me which made me blush a little and scratch the back of my head in happiness and embarrassment.

"Where do you think she would have gone?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Don't know, but she's probably still in school since her bag's here. The school's not that big, we'll find her in no time." I shrugged.

As we were talking, the door to the classroom slide open and there stood Hibari-san, ready to bite to death anyone who doesn't follow the rules of his precious school.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"What are you all still doing here?" He asked menacingly. Then he sighed which surprised us. "I do not have time for this. If you all do not leave the school's premises by the time I come back I will bite you all to death."

We all blinked as he closed the door of the classroom. We were all shocked that he didn't bite us to death on the spot, not that we minded that he didn't, but it was just… How should I put this? Sorta off. He also seemed in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Ah!" I then remembered something and rushed to see if I could catch Hibari-san.

"What is it, Juudaime?" Gokudera-kun called out.

I ignored Gokudera-kun for the time being –sorry Gokudera-kun– and caught up to Hibari-san, who was surprisingly walking really fast. I grabbed the end of his coat to stop him, which in fact did. He glared as he turned to face me.

"What do you want Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He demanded irritated by the sudden interruption to where he was going, but none the less he still waited for me to say what I needed to say.

I let go of his jacket and spoke timidly hoping he wasn't in such a bad mood to answer my question. "A-ah, well, I was wondering if you knew where Tsubasa-san was. She hadn't come back to class after lunch ended and you usually patrol the school at that time, so I thought maybe you've-"

"I haven't seen that onna. Now leave before I change my mind about not biting you to death." He quickly said cutting me off.

"Hii! Sorry Hibari-san!" I bowed and ran before he changed his mind.

I looked over my should to make sure Hibari-san wasn't following me. My eyes widened as I saw the look on his face as I left. I only saw the profile of his face, but it looked like he was anxious, hurried, and -weirdly enough- excited for something. Then I saw the light blush on his face and realized Hibari-san knew where Tsubasa-san was. I also realized that what he was looking forward to and chuckled to myself. It was a surprise to see Hibari-san like this, but I think it's a good surprise. To find someone to love and protect… I guess he can probably understand us a little more because of that. At least I hope so.

I stopped. I called out to him and waved. "Good luck Hibari-san!"

He turned to me in slight shock, but then quickly turned back and walked away. I smiled and started running back to the classroom again.

When I got back, I heard Gokudera-kun and Onii-san were arguing about something again while Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan were trying to calm them down. When they heard the door open though, they all went quiet and looked at me.

Gokudera-kun rushed towards me. "Juudaime! Where did you go? Are you alright?"

"A-ah. Yeah, I'm just fine. I just went to ask Hibari if he had seen Tsubasa-san anywhere."

Yamamoto came up to us. "Did he see her?"

I shook my head and then smiled. "I think it's best to just leave before Hibari-san came back. She's probably alright and still somewhere in this school."

Gokudera-kun protested. "B-but Juudaime!"

"Ok Tsuna, whatever you say." Yamamoto said.

"But how do you know Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko-chan asked.

I just kept smiling and chuckled a little. "I just know."

We all picked up our bags and were heading out the door, but then I noticed Gokudera-kun not moving from where he stood. I asked him if he was coming, but he shook his head and said he wanted to wait until she came back. I smiled and we all went ahead.

After we all parted ways and I got home I realized something.

"Hiii! I forgot the briefcase at school! Reborn's gonna kill me!" I cried. Then I heard the click of a gun and gulped.

Reborn had his gun pointed to the side of my head. His face was shadowed by his fedora so I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I knew one thing. He was downright pissed.

"I-I'm sorry Reborn!" I cried. "I think Tsubasa-san has it with her!"

'Hopefully…' I thought inwardly grimacing. How could I have forgotten something so important? I was definitely showing my "Dame-Tsuna" side again…

Reborn sighed. Then he just hopped onto my shoulder and told me to go inside. When we got to my room he decided THAT was the time to kick my head. I fell to the floor with a slam from his powerful kick despite the fact he was a baby.

"Oof!" I winced as my head hit the floor. I quickly got up and nursed my poor head. "R-Reborn! What was that for?"

"For my own personal pleasure." He said flatly causing me to wince in displeasure.

"I said I was sorry… And besides, wasn't that suitcase for Tsubasa-san anyways?" I grumbled still rubbing my aching head.

"Yes, but I still felt like kicking you."

I sighed and inwardly cried. Why did I have to have such a sadistic tutor? I turned to look at Reborn, but he was gone. I sighed again and started on my homework that I had no hope in getting right.

After a while I thought about Tsubasa-san and Hibari-san. I wondered when Hibari-san started having that kind of feeling and what he thought of it. By the looks of what I've seen so far, he looks like he was understanding what the feeling was and sorta… Well, liked it!

Then my thoughts drifted to Tsubasa-san. I pondered a bit if she knew about it. Hibari-san wasn't making it all that obvious, but he was showing subtle hints about his feelings. I then wondered if Tsubasa-san also had the same feelings for Hibari-san as he does to her.

I blushed slightly when I realized I was thinking of how to get them together. I shook those forbidden thoughts away. If I get myself involved in other people's love lives, when I haven't even gotten farther in my own, it could mean running into unneeded trouble. I didn't need any more since I've already had enough trouble to begin with ever since Reborn showed up in my life.

I sighed as my night went on like it normally did.

Next day:

I woke up with a yawn and looked around the room. Reborn was not in the room and there was no school today which I was really glad about. I looked at my clock and saw that I had woken up early and groaned. Why couldn't I have woken up later in the day, but I sighed knowing now that I was awake, I didn't really feel like going back to sleep.

"Tsu-kun! Phone! It's Tsubasa-chan!" I heard my mom call out to me from downstairs.

I sighed again as I headed downstairs in my pajamas. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs my mom gave me the phone and went back into the kitchen. I put the phone to my ear. "Hello? Tsubasa-san?"

"Tsuna! Sorry to call so early."

"It's ok. I just woke up a couple minutes ago. What's up?" I yawned quietly.

"Well… I was hoping if you could teach me how to use these box thingies you had in the briefcase."

"Phew! You had it? That's good. Reborn would kill me if I had lied about you having it and lost it." I sighed in relief.

"Wow, that would suck. I guess it is a good thing I took it with me…"

"Anyway, why are you asking me to teach you? Why don't you ask Gokudera-kun?"

"I just have a feeling that I'm going to get a lecture instead of a teaching. Yamamoto doesn't seem like… Teaching material and Ryohei is just way too extreme. You're the only one who I think will be able to teach me normally."

"Ah, I see what you mean… Well, I guess I can teach you." I sweatdropped as I remembered the swimming incident.

"Really? Thanks a bunch Tsuna! Where and when should we meet?"

I pondered for a bit. "I guess Namimori Park in about 30 minutes would be good. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I do. 30 minutes from now, right? I'll be there! Thanks again Tsuna!"

"Yeah no problem!" I hung up and went back to my room to change.

As soon as I finished changing and doing all my morning rituals, I went back downstairs to eat breakfast. I noticed Reborn and Bianchi weren't there. Lambo was stealing I-Pin's food again and I-Pin was trying to get it back before he ate it. Fuuta was just watching them like they were an interesting show and mom was cooking some more food. She looked up and was the first to notice me enter the room.

"Tsu-kun! What did Tsubasa-chan want this early in the morning?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Well, she needed help with something, so she asked me. We're meeting at the park soon, so I'll just take some food and go."

"Ah, how long are you going to be there? I need to buy things for dinner later and Bianchi isn't here to help look after them. Can you watch them for me while you're helping Tsubasa-chan?"

"What? Why mom? Can't you just bring them with you?"

"Aww, come on Tsu-kun. It's not so bad since Tsubasa-chan's going to be there! Besides, they shouldn't have to go with me every time."

It was sorta true. They all took a liking to Tsubasa during her stay here. She also had no complaints on taking care of them before.

I sighed giving in. "Fine… But at least pack a lunch for all of us so Lambo doesn't complain too much."

"Of course Tsu-kun! I'll even pack extra for Tsubasa-chan! When you see her say 'hi' for me!"

"Ok, mom."

I could never go against her. I just really hoped nothing goes wrong today while I teach her about the box weapons and how to use them… I looked towards the 3 children.

"Gyuhahaha! This is Lambo-san's!"

"No! That's I-Pin's food! Give it back Lambo!"

"Never!"

I slumped my shoulders and sighed with tears coming from eyes. This day was going a long one…

* * *

Tsukiko: Ok, how was it? I hope I get more reviews...

I REALLY NEED VOTES FOR THIS COUPLING! PLEASE VOTE OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE LIKE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU VOTE! ^-^

**Tsuna x Kyoko** Y: 1 / N: 1

Tsukiko: Thanks again and hope you review! Bye-bye~!


End file.
